Breaking Kayfabe
by Insanityallthetime
Summary: Cyril Ayers was used to being behind the curtain of the Wrestling World. She's trained her whole life to be the one to direct and call the endings of matches to become an official referee. When finally given that chance she ruins it by breaking the most important rule of Wrestling on her first day. The Rule of Kayfabe. Though the incident might just turn in her favor. Sheamus/OC
1. Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter One

**A/N: This is my newest story I have made, and I hope it get's as much attention as my other one. I really hope to get your opinions on this one. I'm happy I thought of this and made it a reality, I really hope you can enjoy this as much as I do. I really hope for your reviews. **

**Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter One**

**Its All About The Stripes**

* * *

Cyril lined herself up against the stone wall outside the arena; her black and white stripes were contrasting against the bright yellow of the paint. Her head lightly tapping against the walls, fingers running along the bumps and crannies on the side of it. She felt the sharp prick, and took her ring finger in her mouth.

Cyril breathed in lightly, as she worked on the small prick. She was currently in the professional zone, she was about to go into Kayfabe.

Her referee mentor for over 10 years, crossed in front of her pacing.

"I know that some heads will turn when you walk into the ring tonight, but remember Kayfabe. Cyril Ayers is different from Cyril do you understand me? You will not, and shall not break Kayfabe you will go along with the script and do what you are told to do. Also after tonight, you and I will go out for drinks, you've done great kid now play fair. Now tell me your background history.."

"Cyril Ayers from Wicklow, Ireland. Came to America when I was twenty-five" Cyril gave out lines on command and was expecting more questions from him, he continued to pace in front of Cyril, as she continued to feel the wall she was resting up against.

"Alright Cyril, now where are you from?"

"Wicklow"

"When did you come to America?"

"When I was twenty-five, exactly four years ago."

When Cyril first introduced herself to the Professional Wrestling Referee Circuit she was surprised when they kept to her original background as much as they could. Her fingers pressed against the stone wall, she waited.

"I know they have kept to your original history as much as possible this time, and they will most likely put you into a storyline or something in the later weeks, but for now you know your role in this and know exactly what you're supposed to do. Alright Cyril, I'm planning on sending you off so get going. When you walk through that door you are no longer Cyril, you are Cyril Ayers. Do you understand me?"

Her mentor slapped her hard on the back, shoving Cyril in the direction of the door.

"I'll see you later dad." Cyril said as she slipped the wooden block from the steel exit door and slipped through the slight gap in a sweeping motion.

Honestly her father never made sense anymore; he must have taken some pints before his big speech. Cyril had to remind herself what he was actually saying. There are two different Cyril Ayers, all the same person, but different. One was for inside the ring, the other for outside the ring. They both must not combine together. IN ANY WAY

"That's what he was practically saying.. I think"

Cyril was glad she wasn't spotted by anyone when she entered into the area it would be pretty hard to explain the situation. Cyril wasted time as she walked through the parking lot; they always looked the same, the dark incandescent light bulbs that gave off an orange color, the way gum would be solidly stuck on the ground after years or running over it.

Cyril mostly enjoyed the hollowness that was a parking garage would make as you crossed it. Cyril forced herself to look on the bright side, she was eventually going to be a common name in the WWE. She would eventually be a referee to one of the most controversial matches or a Heavyweight Championship Title match.

As Cyril walked around she didn't see any black and white stripes of her own, she hoped this was the right shirt she received in the mail. She plucked at her shirt and frowned.

"You should be happy for yourself Cyril; you are the first female professional WWE referee... That is still under age 30..." Cyril frowned once more at that thought. Cyril's fingers twitched as she walked backstage after time in the parking garage, she never expected how far she would come.

She's been working for this moment longer and harder than necessary for anyone. As Cyril would practice interviews for potential jobs, her father had given her a mock interview trial before she went in for the real interview, and when he had asked her why she wanted to be a referee and she replied back that she liked to give out rules he smacked her just as she finished the sentence.

"Wrong answer" he would always say and her father never told her how to answer the question herself.

She really didn't know herself why she wanted the job she did. As the years went on she was used to the wrong answer smack from her father, but she barely felt it now, but when she was under the view from Vince McMahon and he had asked her the same thing the replied in the same way. She brought her hand to her mouth in shock and just slumped.

"Wrong answer," played over and over in her father's angry tone as Vince McMahon just harshly chuckled in her direction. Cyril had taken that laughter as a sign of rejection, and stood up to leave, but he held her down in her chair by her shoulder.

"That was one of the best answers I've ever received. I'm starting to like you…" He commented dryly with a sharp smile.

Cyril made sure she kept her mind focused as she answered questions on her background history, her hobbies and strengths. Vince McMahon nodded his head as he listened to Cyril talk. "I was born in Wicklow, Ireland" Vince made her pause as he scribbled down with his pen.

The room was quiet for only a moment, but it felt so much longer than that. Vince sent her away right after that, and Cyril could only breathe in new air, because she felt the constricting tension in the room.

Cyril has had jobs before as a referee consultant in ROH and TNA, but she never got any screen time. She was just the person other referees would consult with outside the ring. Cyril was always happy for the job, but she always seemed to turn green as she missed the feeling of slapping the canvas floor.

Cyril waited for what seemed like forever to receive a call, and Cyril made sure she celebrated a little when she received the good news, but then again celebrating a little was an understatement.

She spent that weekend with her father watching old PPV's and Title matches as she mocked out the referee calls in their living room. Cyril's first day of refereeing was tonight during a small event. She was going to be on RAW, the three hour event that was everyday Monday, and maybe even SmackDown which was recorded on Tuesdays and shown on Fridays.

If she was lucky it might include Superstars and Saturday Morning Slam or maybe NXT, being a referee it didn't have any slow days. Cyril's calendar was currently empty and she was ready to fill it up with highlights and scribbled pen on paper of appointments and showings she would be refereeing

"Maybe I could ref a Pay-Per-View on Sunday, then RAW on Monday and the recording of SmackDown on Tues-

"I wouldn't get your hopes up kid I still haven't done that yet..."

A strong voice she only heard on the TV spoke behind her. Chad Patton, someone famous in the referee universe.

"I hope you know how it's going to be around here, if you've seen what we go through, it's just how it is on screen as it is off the screen. Your refereeing a nice match, it's a nice start but don't expect the crowd to scream their applause when you walk down that ramp. I've looked over your records, and you have plenty of experience and spunk that we expect, but you just don't have on air time underneath you're belt. That will be the first thing that's going to change. I really hope that your first referee match will be something to look forward to."

Chad said as he patted Cyril's shoulder as he took slow steps in the opposite direction of her. Cyril's feet tapped against the stone floor, it was quiet and she hadn't been called yet, she already checked if she was wearing her striped shirt at least seven times in that small moment.

Cyril continued her looming around the back she honestly couldn't think of anything to do. Keeping still as she held herself against a stone pillar, she saw the silhouettes of wrestlers and saw some of them cross her path of vision. Cyril felt at home, she didn't remember a day without wrestling whether she was out with her father in the ring, or calling the matches outside the ring.

Cyril made sure that wrestling was an everyday part of her life. Even in school, she managed the players, and called the matches, and if she was lucky she got her own part in it.

The match she would be refereeing wasn't as special as a main event it barely even crossed her mind as she read it. It was going to be a small dispute against CM Punk and Ricardo, the personal ring announcer to Alberto Del Rio. She knew what her role in the match was and was quite amused on how they were going to set it up.

Her pager vibrated within her left pocket, not even bothering to look she was starting to enter the face of the ring. Cyril herself never enjoyed how outdated she was when it came to technology, but if it continues to work then she will use it until it breaks.

Shoes slapping the empty hallway no one was outside to see how the match was going to end. Cyril didn't even know if the other wrestlers knew the outcome of other matches. Pulling back the black curtain veil she walked down the ramp, the crowd not even raising their voices.

They were on commercial break so she had ideal time to cross her way, pulling down the pink middle rope she slipped herself inside.

Ricardo Rodriguez, followed shortly after and it was easy to tell that he was uncomfortable with the situation. She hovered beside Cyril as she remained in the corner as they waited for CM Punk. His intro theme pulsing to the crowd, on the big screen the camera zoomed into Ricardo's trembling form.

Following to face CM Punk she took his championship belt and handed it to where the belt would be safe. She followed the motions of starting the match and the bell wasn't delayed. Cyril backed away as she saw Ricardo's figure becoming beaten down by CM Punk.

Cyril remembered how this all came to start, Ricardo upset with CM Punk because of how he left Alberto Del Rio alone in his tag team match against John Cena and Sheamus. A little pushing and shoving coming in both directions, AJ finally called a match between the two of them, and it was the same match Cyril was currently referring.

As of the current moment she was quite proud with how Ricardo was staying away from being pinned. Cyril was enjoying the times when she did slide herself on the canvas floor. Though CM Punk was getting aggravated with all the meaningless slaps from Ricardo and the fans saw it as Ricardo was shoved.

CM Punk shoved Ricardo hard into the corners, and the match was over before it started. Cyril called the ending of herself, but it was long from over as CM Punk continued to hold Ricardo in a submission hold.

Ricardo tapping out in seconds, CM Punk continued to hold him in his grip.

"Punk break it off! Or I'm going to call it off!"

Cyril threated as she hovered over the confliction between the two of them. Cyril brought her threat into promise as Cyril called off the match and reversed the decision.

"He won't break his hold" Cyril made motions and voiced it, and the ending bell rang again.

Ricardo's entrance theme, filled the absence of noise in the ring. With CM Punk's music no longer blasting he broke his hold on Ricardo and started on the rage.

"I won that match, you can't do that to me. I am the WWE Champion and you owe me your respect. I won that match fair and square!" Punk said as he got face to face with Cyril.

"I told you that if you didn't break the hold on Ricardo I was going to reverse the decision. So tough." Cyril said pushing past CM Punk as she held up Ricardo's arm in congratulations.

Ricardo too excited to say anything that he just trembled in excitement. Cyril's arm dropped as she stopped a charging CM Punk with his title belt form across the ring,

"Don't you even think about it, Punk." Cyril said as she held out her hand. She knew something like this was going to happen, but when Punk attacked her with the Title belt and took the microphone and began his screen rant that wasn't something she was expecting.

Cyril was supposed to originally find a way to keep him quiet but as soon as she turned Punk around she changed the whole original set up. Cyril held CM Punk by the throat in a chokehold, she lifted him up a few inches off the canvas and threw him down but brought her right knee up to make light contact with apart of CM Punk.

He fell and Cyril stood back.

"I just broke Kayfabe" Cyril said as she held her hands to her head.

The number one rule of Wrestling and she just broke it on day one of her new job. She kept her eyes on CM Punk as he was on the ground, groaning. "I'm so sorry Punk, this wasn't a part of the plan."

* * *

Cyril felt ashamed with herself along with complete embarrassment as she left quickly. She slumped against the wall head into her hands

"Oh what a terrible decision I've just made."

"That's what I want to talk to you about, Cyril."

Cyril's heavy head lifted up and she saw the figure of Stephanie McMahon, her figure covered in a black dress, she wasn't smiling. "I'll just leave there's no need for you to fire me yourself" Cyril said as she rose, hands placed behind her.

"No, you have the wrong Idea. We all loved what you did out there. It was out of your character, but that's what we're going to change about you." Stephanie said as she trapped Cyril to the wall.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a wrestler?" Stephanie said, hands placed on either side of Cyril.

"Well I thought when I told you that I was in the ring my whole life that wrestling was a part of what I was doing…"

Cyril was kind of upset that no one else caught that little slip in information, which was a major part of why she wanted to be a referee.

"Tell me, who taught you... Your records from past interviews show that you followed the path much like Sheamus did, born in Ireland, trained at The Irish Whip Wrestling school, but then you were taught by Robbie Brookside, and it's heard that you have quite an aggressive side after that little stunt with CM Punk back there.. You're staying here, let me toy around with your character background and your role and I would keep my feet on the ground if I were you. If you are addressed by other wrestlers in segments speak in a way that would represent your new character." Stephanie left with heels clicking against the stone floor. Figure retreating away,

"That might have been the most successful tempt at speaking with her I'll ever have." Cyril said rubbing her hand's on her pants. With a new spine and backbone given to her by Stephanie Cyril left the isolated location she was at to the more people friendly and involved area that the most of the good stuff happened.

Heads turned and Cyril consciously checked if there was a stain on her shirt. Stephanie said she was going to be approached sooner or later, but till then how was she going to react with her new addressing character?

"Excuse me, miss?" Cyril's head was turned as she meets the meek Ricardo Rodriguez and Alberto Del Rio, no doubt another segment thought Cyril.

"My name is Cyril, is there anything I can do for you?" Cyril knew that was an awkward thing to say when she was just a referee, but how else would she say it.

"Ricardo and I would like to thank you for changing your decision during Ricardo's match, along with how you kept CM Punk quiet." Alberto Del Rio smiled as he took Cyril's hand and kissed it. What class Cyril thought as she lowered her hand away.

"Ah! There you are I've been looking all over for ya." A thick pale arm wrapped around Cyril's shoulder as she was pulled into someone.

"What are you doing here Shea-moose" Del Rio mocked, and Cyril turned her head to look up at Sheamus.

"Well Berty if you must know I heard around the back that Cyril was here, and I just had to go and see me girlfriend!" The look on Ricardo and Alberto's face couldn't emotionally be registered; it was a mixture of being surprised, angry, and embarrassed.

Cyril was just about to speak but she was turned, and kissed abruptly by Sheamus with Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo awkwardly watching. Cyril's face heated up and she lightly shivered. Sheamus broke away and Cyril's mouth burned.

"I'll see ya later; I've got a match to go to. Later me are you can go get a pint." Sheamus lightly patted Cyril's back and left in the opposite direction.

Alberto's and Ricardo's eyes watching the retreating Celtic Warrior with a silent glare. Alberto adjusted his scarf one more time and stalked away in opposite direction of Sheamus.

Ricardo remained for a moment hesitating to say something, but watching Alberto leave was making his words hesitant. "You're welcome Ricardo." Cyril said in place of him, Ricardo mumbled his thanks and headed towards the retreating Alberto Del Rio.

"I guess this is what Stephanie meant when she was going to be toying with my background."

* * *

**So this is the newest story I have been working on, and if you have seen my other story it will be another Sheamus/OC. I hope you guys can continue to read this and be ready to see the next chapter when I post it. I hope you can enjoy this as much as my other story, and I will be excited to see your reviews, because reviews are my life.**


	2. Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Two

**A/N: Wow! I am suprised with the great response this got! It makes me feel as if I have done something great! Keep reading guys it's only going to get better!**

**Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Two**

** Developing Your Character**

* * *

Cyril never called herself an embarrassed person, but when you get kissed by a 6' 6" 267 pound Irish wrestler who currently retains the Heavyweight Championship you really couldn't help but have a massive blush color your skin, and make your face hot.

Cyril waded in her spot as she watched Ricardo and Alberto retreat. As she thought about the situation she could easily see why Stephanie might have put herself in this developing storyline. Born in the same country as him, she trained at the exact same Irish Whip Wrestling School, and she was taught by the same Grappling teacher, she practically took the same exact path as Sheamus did. Cyril felt as if they were more brother and sisters, than anything else.

She's never even spoken to the man; she only admired him on the screen and the graduating class poster when she trained with Robbie Brookside.

Cyril had to admit that her favorite matches to referee off the screen where Sheamus' title matches. Cyril had to stop thinking about it and just let Stephanie handle the situation; she wouldn't have made this decision if she didn't think it was one worth waiting. "It could have been worse; I could have a developing storyline with Ryback." Cyril quietly laughed to herself as she continued to wallow in her spot. Cyril currently didn't know what to do, her year old pager wasn't ringing and no one was even close to her proximity to even look at

"Well better go find my other referee 'Zebras' " The private joke she had hosted to some of her other Referee acquaintances was well known, and the slight laughter from Cyril filled in the small silent void that greeted her in the hallway. She took the first steps down the hallway to find her small group of referees. Stephanie's supporting words of wisdom echoed in her steps.

_ "If you are addressed by other wrestlers in segments speak in a way that would represent your new character"_

"New Character" When she heard Stephanie say that sentence Cyril knew she would be getting a little bit more screen time than refereeing the matches. This was a blank slate for her to sculpt and paint on, but Cyril wasn't an artist. She's never even had her pictures posted on the refrigerator like most children did. Cyril was going to have a hard time developing a character, and at group projects she couldn't even settle up a name for them.

"Cyril! Cyril! You've made a pretty loud first impression here in the WWE as an official referee, how does it feel to make the decision you did against CM Punk and do you have any regrets?" Cyril had to pause and think Stephanie's words about a developing character, before she was going to answer Matt Striker.

If she was going to stick to her roots; she would have to make it convincing enough, she lost her accent the first year she came to America. Divulged too much in the American culture by mimicking the way they spoke. It sure made her father do a double take as she crossed the metal gate when she arrived home.

"As of right now, Cyril doesn't have to say anything except that she takes her job seriously and when she feels that she has been disrespected she goes the extra mile to make sure that they know their place against a WWE Official" Soft hand held her right shoulder and the back of her neck, Cyril had to manually close her mouth and nod her head as Stephanie clenched lightly at the scruff of her neck.

Matt Striker and camera left Cyril and Stephanie, the look on his face showed that he wasn't as happy with the answer as much as he would have if Cyril had said it herself. Though what Stephanie did was respectable if she is the one toying around with Cyril's character. It was good not to say anything, before consulting Stephanie.

"I'm glad your first segment went well, right after I talked to you I went to find Sheamus as quickly as possible to set it out. I'm glad you were surprised, I'm glad everyone was surprised…" Cyril was glad that Stephanie was happy; it wasn't hard to tell that the surprise made the storyline more authentic.

Cyril knew that the look on Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo's face was pure shocked and it rivaled her own face in comparison. "You see we wanted this from the start…Not only was your reputation as a referee impeccable, but it was your background history that really intrigued us. You see we haven't had a good old romance storyline in a while, with Daniel Bryan and AJ along with Antonio Cesaro and Asksana we need something that has the possibility of being GREAT" Stephanie made sure she put most of her emphasis on the great, and Cyril's raised her eyebrows in question.

"So with the idea of Sheamus and his current title, and winning streak it was time to give the Celtic Warrior a partner. We thought that with your familiar background it wouldn't be hard to combine your two characters into a super Irish brawling power couple!" Cyril had to admit that she did predict herself in a storyline, but not one so early in her career.

"We were going to do it eventually, but as soon as we discovered your inner secret of wrestling me and Vince wanted to work on you right away, and work on you we will..." Cyril was momentarily shocked by her last words as Cyril herself had to look to see what she exactly was looking at.

"I shall take you to Janet..." Cyril remembered Janet, she was the hair stylist for the WWE, and she remembered that because of a backstage video that Wade Barrett took when he had taken the backstage camera. As Stephanie held her by the back of her neck, Cyril had to wonder what was wrong with her hair to begin with. It was professional, hair pulled back into a bun no flyaway hairs, and it was a practical decision for her first day on the job.

Cyril's neck was pushed as she saw the open arms of the woman named Janet, the holder of her hair was pulled away and her hair fell. "I trust your decision on this Janet, please don't mind me just let me watch." Stephanie made herself comfortable in front of Cyril as Janet rotated around her picking at strands of her hair and shaking her head.

"A shame it is... for you have such warm copper red hair..." Cyril heard the metallic scratching of scissors and the tug of her hair.

Her neck once warm became cold, and Goosebumps ticked her neck. Stephanie smiled warmly as she nodded her approval, Cyril took a hand and pushed it through her hair, in a second she caught air and saw the littered previously removed hair on the floor. 'It's all for the love of the job' Cyril chanted in her mind as Janet continued revamping this new character. "It's all for the love of the job" Cyril spoke silently as she listened to the metallic shearing of the scissors and the light tugging at her hair.

* * *

"Sexy Stride?" Cyril questioned as Stephanie stopped her in an empty hallway, Stephanie had traded out her sensible sneakers for heels, Cyril knew how to walk in heels but this 'Sexy Stride' think was a new concept.

"Yes, when Sheamus win's he upcoming match I want you to walk up and greet him. Remember to swing your hips out and keep your back straight. Now Walk" With Cyril's neck now bare it was easier for Stephanie to hold a grip on the back of her neck. As Cyril walked she followed Stephanie's expectations, as she watched the silent nods. She did something right when Stephanie released the grip on her neck, but when she did something wrong, her grip tightened.

"Before RAW ends tonight I'm putting you though a segment with Damien Sandow, and in the end it will show the beginning of your future character also you will be getting some help, of course I'm not going to say just to keep the surprises rolling" With Stephanie's hand removed from Cyril's neck it was sign that she was done.

"Now adjust your stripes, put your shoes back on and go congratulate your man!" Stephanie was giddy as she pushed Cyril on the way, slapping her solidly on her back. Cyril only knew that she wasn't refereeing the match, but stripes were still appropriate for the situation, and with her hair chopped it was going to be a hard thing for people to settle into after her first appearance."If only they could have done it for the recording of SmackDown."

It was going to be hard to have herself adjust and others adjust, but it was still her first day of the job, but again everything she did and everything she was going to do was all for the love of the job.

Cyril took sight of what was happening on screen and judged the best time to do her 'Sexy Stride' as Stephanie had called it. Stephanie had told them that Cyril was coming because they held her till the just right time before lightly pushing Cyril so she could pass through the black screen. Happy that there was no music playing to have the attention drawn to her, but she did have the following camera man, matching strides with her.

"I'm going to have Stephanie teach me an entrance when I'm finished with this." For now Cyril rolled her hips and made her back more straight, she slightly smirked as she made contact with the camera. It would take a miracle to convince the fans of her character. She walked around the ring still striding and passed the commentary table, she gave both Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler with a slight wave and smile before making her temporary stay in Sheamus' corner.

She watched as Sheamus went after Jinder Mahal, repetitive times with the Irish Curse and High Cross combination. Cyril was a great supporting girlfriend in the ring; she cheered and called out inspiration to Sheamus, but then again it was Sheamus and he really didn't need any help in the match, she already knew the ending decision in the match so all she had to do was wait.

Cyril watched the referee more than anything, the referee was doing alright, but if Cyril was in there she would have done so much better. She wasn't a replacement referee, she was the real deal and she was hoping to get treatment as such.

Cyril took the small climb up the steel steps as she greeted Sheamus as the winner. Hands gingerly clasped together she raised Sheamus' hand that held the Current Heavyweight Championship title, when their hand's dropped Sheamus pulled Cyril around the waist closer to him with a classic Sheamus grin. Their pace matched as they walked up the ramp, Cyril would have enjoyed it a little bit more, but her mind was clouded with the Damien Sandow segment that's coming up quickly.

"I'll see ya in a bit then"

"I don't doubt that." Cyril spoke as they parted ways. Cyril was told where she was supposed to arrive for the Damien Sandow segment and when she arrived the hallway was barren.

* * *

"Why hello, Ms. Rylan" spoke man with the intellectual textured words.

"Good Evening Damien is there a reason for why you've come to speak with me." Cyril was going to be smart with this and try her best to secede to Stephanie's criteria.

"In fact there is something that has been plaguing me and that was your first attempt at referring a match. I mean I would have expected more control from an official of your standards, but then again you're from that rowdy thug like country they label as Ireland. Not to mention that you publicly announce your companionship with that troglodyte ignoramus Sheamus. I'm sorry but I honestly doubt that you can do anything successful."

"Ha, I appreciate your concern with me no matter; I really don't plan on taking any of your opinions into mind. They are about as useless as your role in the WWE." That harsh wording was a part of it and it was fun to think of insulting statements especially when she is verbally thrashing the 'Savior of the Masses'

"I really don't think you want to start with me, in fact another question of mine is directed towards you. I know you are new, but how new are you. Are you as we call it an illegal alien?" Cyril already knew the answer to the question, she has had all the full rights of a full U.S citizen for about four years but for the sake of this it's fun to start the topic again and Cyril knew what Stephanie wanted out of this.

"I mean as the 'Savior of the Masses' I must protect the people from well you…Not because of if you're a U.S citizen but because of everything about you, so it is my duty to send you back." Damien Sandow smacked a black case; it could definitely fit a body or two. "I really hope, you aren't planning what I think you're doing." Cyril spoke slowly as she read the tag:

_**SHIP TO IRELAND**_

"No, only if you comply with me and leave on your own. So I don't have to possibly ship you back to that country you call Ireland" Damien's eyes lingered on the box once more. Cyril wondered which one he would be happier with.

"You know Damien, your smart aren't you? Then you know the main characteristics that belong to Irish people, we don't really like to comply…So I'm going to say no to your request and remain right here." Cyril's fingers tapped lightly on the screen box as a thin line of tension was beginning to string up. The tension was immediately cut with a knife when Damien launched himself at Cyril. Cyril was thrown over his shoulder and into the case. It was shut and locked.

"You really should have just complied you troglodyte, just think of it as me cleaning up the population by removing louts like you from the situation." With the case locked Cyril sat in darkness as she was rolled down a hallway.

"That went better than expected" Cyril said as she cozied herself inside the case. She was happy there was more room, because she really didn't want to share this space with another person.

She was supposed to wait a while after the cart stop before she could call for help. Cyril twiddled her thumbs as she rolled no doubt the camera was still following Damien, but when the case and her became stationary, Cyril began to stir physically and vocally. "Sandow, when I get out of this you'll have no more brain cells than a retarded bull in my father's farm!" Cyril was kicking against the sides even when she heard the click of the lock. Cyril froze, Stephanie didn't tell her who would be opening the case and it could have gone in any options were limitless.

As the lid peaked open and Cyril saw the thin line of light stretch itself across her face, she jumped out, fists posed offensively as she confronted the person who came to her aid. She heard she splash of liquid and a sharp gasp from the person who opened the case. Her eyes peaking around her fist she watched as Ricardo Rodriguez was batting the milk away from his eye lashes. Milk cascading down his forehand and nose his mouth permanently in shock.

"Oh Ricardo, I'm terribly sorry I've spilt your milk… on your face" Cyril looked awkwardly and she bet the crowd was eating it out of the palm of her hand.

"Está bien, no hay problema. It's alright no problem." Cyril was quite surprised with the arrival of Ricardo, it could have been anyone. Though Cyril didn't think Ricardo expected milk town in his face. He continued to have a tight grip on the glass cup.

Cyril saw the arrival of a blue and white robe and she closed the box once more on herself and stayed perfectly still. She lifted the lid to see a thin line of what was going on.

Cyril only knew that she was supposed to get her comeuppance for Damien and she knew Ricardo would keep his role. She really didn't know what she was going to do for it. She stayed silent as she listened to the conversation.

"Is there a reason that you have called to stand here in this exact spot."

"Yo…derramado…mi… leche" Ricardo lowly whimpered as Damien stood over him his face stern as Ricardo practically put his tail between his legs.

"Ah, yes I know how fond you are of your milk Aphrodisiac, please continue on then." Damien adjusted his robe as he peaked inside the case.

Cyril pushed open the case further and faced Damien, eyes flashing to the half full cup of milk she took it from Ricardo and dumped the contents in front of Damien. Cyril saw his first expression to be contempt with what happened but as realization hit him he was angry. Legs over the side of the case she dropped on the floor. Taking Damien's feet in her hands she lifted him into the case, and closed the case over the 'Savior of the Masses' and Cyril jumped on the case to keep it closed, the back of her heels slapping the case aggressively she smile into the camera.

"I'm sorry Damien did the ruffian troglodyte trick you?" Cyril pouted her lip in mock sadness as she locked the lid on the bearded robe wearing Damien Sandow. Sealing the box she slapped the tag, and kicked the rolling case down the hallway. Cyril really meant no harm, and wishfully hoped that he didn't get too roughed up after this.

"I appreciate the help Ricardo"

"De nada" Cyril was only strides away from leaving Ricardo's presence, but she stopped as he meekly just continued to stare at himself milk still dripping from his nose and dripping from his eyelashes.

A common rag pulled from her back pocket, she tried her best to casually wipe the dripping milk. Cyril had to something for repayment; she did spill milk on the man. Camera still locked on both Ricardo and Cyril she heard the excitement.

"You know if you don't clean that up quick enough it's going to become sticky." Cyril said as the rag was fully handed off to Ricardo who just took it meekly and mumbled his thanks. Cyril left the view of the camera as it still remained on Ricardo. Smiling at her accomplishment, she was just hoping that Stephanie was happy with the way it went.

* * *

**Yay! Sorry I had so many ideas on who could have opened the case, but I feel as if Ricardo needs another friend, he looks so much like a lost puppy! We will also get into the Sheamus part in the next chapter, but again SUPER glad for the response. You make this wrestling fan feel so much! Reviews are appercaited, and welcomed. If you want tell me who you thought should have opened the case and how would YOU set out the scene and what would happen next? Keep Brogue Kicking Guys -DxI**


	3. Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Three

**A/N: Wow! I couldn't feel anymore better about myself after reading your reviews. It makes this fan happy to have something in her email to read. This is only going to get better I promise. So please continue to read this and I hope you enjoy it as much as me. Enjoy Chapter Three!**

**Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Three**

**Learning The Ropes**

* * *

"See you don't always need your Boyfriend to come and save you, and I thought that you could use a little acquaintance on the other side."

"I don't doubt your superior knowledge at creating the perfect storyline, but I think he could have gone without the milk spilt" Even the next day at the SmackDown recording Cyril continued to feel conscious with the segment that happened last night.

"Why not? Besides that was all you, I don't even think Ricardo knew he was going to have milk spilt on him. See it's stuff like that that really sets it all and that casual rag hand out had the fans really excited for you. Though for you right now you need to speak to your boyfriend, you left so early after RAW I never arranged a meeting; you just don't kiss and run."

"Cinderella did the exact same thing, and she ended up my father took me by the elbow to berate me on my first day of my job as we took to the local pub. Don't worry I got to speak to my 'boyfriend' while my father berated the both of us."

Cyril's foot raised onto another metal chair as she watched Stephanie pace in front of her. Thumbs twirling erratically she tried her best to remember last night. It's her father's fault that her wallet reached the sallow end, but she was happy to do it. Her father was an embarrassing drunk, but always respectable. Slurring his words, they ran together like rivers connecting to the ocean.

_"You young little lass did a terrible job presenting ye'self out there, and not to mention your counting was delayed, but I must say as your father that, that Chokeslam was pretty damn impressive. To hell with Kayfabe! My daughter just Chokeslamed the WWE Champion!" Her father had raised his Guinness glass with a not so fluid motion._

_Only moments earlier the Heavyweight Champion shared a drink with them and right then and there she had started a first name basis with the Heavyweight Champion. _

_"Ha! I agree wit cha'!" Stephen hollered as he himself raised his glass to meet her fathers. "Your pa aint that bad Cyril" Stephen said as he pushed against the only sober Irish female of that pub, the only who currently felt as if a hangover was brought to her even when she didn't drink anything._

"The matter of this is that you need to speak more to Sheamus, he is your current boyfriend in the WWE, and from what your father was posting on his own twitter is that he himself believes in this Irish partnership. Now move, Kofi and Alberto have a match your refereeing, go!" Stephanie pushed Cyril's raised shoes and they smacked the ground. Cyril followed orders and slowly made way.

"I don't worry myself when it comes to my father's thousands of twitter followers. Did you see the part when he was irate of my chopped hair? Sure knows how to make his daughter feel special. Don't worry I know exactly what is going to happen today, so no need to tell me." Cyril felt her own pager ring within her left pocket and adjusted her stripes. A grey rag hung over her back pocket.

* * *

Cyril mostly enjoyed a little perk when it came to being a referee; you don't get much attention, though with her new script the fans actually looked at her this time. Kids with outstretched arms Cyril tried her best to give them all a high-five before she pulled down the middle rope and went in.

"And now let me introduce to you Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez"

Cyril kept her eyes on the big screen as she watched that patented smirk on Ricardo's face but a lot bigger as it blew up on the Titantron. Cyril saw that small flash of black and white as she was in the background on the Titantron and she had to keep from starting right at the camera in temptation.

When it came to Alberto Del Rio she was always interested in his newest car. So it wasn't hard to loose attention to the beginning of Alberto's Introduction, though as soon as Ricardo drew out Alberto's name she turned to attention. Alberto decorated his shoulders with his white scarf as he made way into the ring. As Alberto entered the ring, Ricardo exited the ring he and Cyril shared a small nod as he took his time sitting into his chair.

Cyril had to personally rank Kofi into that list of excitable wrestlers and that list does include people such as Justin Gabriel and Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara. So Cyril was really excited to see Kofi's happy personality as R-Truth and Little Jimmy followed him to the ring. Alberto Del Rio occupied the farthest corner of the ring; as he made eye contact with Cyril he nodded his head.

Alberto's scarf thrown at Ricardo, Cyril could officially start the match. With both Kofi and Alberto locking heads for the first moment Cyril had to check to see who was around her. Both R-Truth and Ricardo were attention diverters and she knew her attention would be diverted in one way or another.

When Kofi had managed the first attempt at a pinfall Cyril dropped to her knees, and started to count. "One…..Tw-

Cyril's legs were pulled and she was dragged outside of the ring, her face turning on the person who had pulled her out of her official pinfall count, Ricardo stood behind her with an innocent face and his hands held up. "Watch yourself Ricardo." Cyril growled in the beginning and poked him straight in the chest with her pointed finger Ricardo stepped back as he continued to innocently look up at Cyril.

Cyril walked back into the ring and kept her eyes on Ricardo as she slid back under the bottom rope. Cyril continued to watch the match and also walk around the ring keeping her eyes on both Kofi and Ricardo. Cyril was doing her job quite well keeping people off the ropes and keeping the wrestlers in the right direction. As Kofi contined to try to pin Alberto and with Alberto trying his best to pin Kofi, Cyril made sure to keep herself in the middle of the ring as she counted away from Ricardo, thought as soon as she thought her legs were clear of reaching distance she began to count a pinfall on Alberto by Kofi. "On-

She didn't even finish counting to one before her legs were grabbed out once more, Cyril's chin hit the canvas floor as she was dragged and landed on her backside as she was dragged away from the ring once again.

Cyril stared up at the form of a retreating Ricardo and Cyril got angry, "Ricardo! Do that one more time and I swear you will get something worse than being kicked out of this match" Cyril confronted Ricardo one more time by pushing Ricardo lightly in the chest, her official character showing as she got face to face with Ricardo.

Be the badass referee that doesn't take crap from anyone Cyril thought as she left Ricardo again. Cyril quite enjoyed the non-tolerant referee character she was given, and smiled to herself as she stayed clear of Kofi. Climbing a turnbuckle she saw Kofi's signature Boom Drop. Alberto was unsuspecting it as Kofi slammed down on him.

Cyril heard the rough grunt of Alberto as he rolled away from the ring. Cyril was excited it was her first time to do a count-out and she had a type of giddy glee as she started her count. "One-Two-Three-Four-Five-Six" Cyril caught her eyes on the fallen Alberto Del Rio and the crouching Ricardo by his side; He still didn't move a muscle.

Cyril just waited; she turned away from them both and continued counting. "Seven-Eig-"Cyril was tired of the interrupted counting, but she was expecting it this time. Two hands wrapped around her waist tightly and she was hoisted up and over.

Cyril watched the passing ceiling as she was tossed over and Cyril fell hard. Her breathed forced out of her lungs, it was hard to laugh. Hair blocking her vision she rolled over to stare at the high stadium ceiling. "Cyril?" With a forced breath Cyril blew the hair away from her eyes and stared at Kofi's open hand. "Ricardo got you pretty hard? He wasn't supposed to be that rough with you." Kofi whispered into Cyril's ear as she got to her knees.

What Kofi was saying was true Ricardo was supposed to end Cyril's count but as always no one really ever told her what really was going to happen. Cyril's angry non tolerant referee character was supposed to be put into play the next moment and Cyril thought with her heavy breath that it would make her more convincing.

_"I never ever thought that I would see that moment before in my life. Ricardo Rodriguez the personal ring announcer to Alberto Del Rio, throwing our official referee Cyril, girlfriend of the current Heavyweight Champion like a sack of Spanish potatoes. I'm thinking that Ricardo isn't getting out of this all innocently, as Cyril had previously told that three strikes and that he is getting something worse than being removed from the ring. Oh look here comes Ricardo, he looks scared and he should be because he has both and an angry Irish man and women going to go after him. I'm stepping away before this gets nasty."_

Cyril aimed a steel grip on Ricardo's shoulder with her right hand as she held Ricardo's neck with her left. Both Ricardo's hands were trying their best to remove Cyril's grip, but sadly that wasn't going to work as much as Ricardo thought it would.

Cyril walked with Ricardo to the ramp, crowd screaming in their direction. "I told you Ricardo if you did that one more time you were going to get something worse than being kicked out of this ring, but still you didn't listen to me did you?"

Immediately going after Ricardo she gave him a One-handed bulldog, personally one of Cyril's favorite moves. The crowd went wild.

Ricardo fell hard on the ramp and he clutched his face. Cyril bent down and held him by his collar the look on her face vicious. "I'll talk to you later alright; hope it didn't hurt as much." Cyril whispered her concern and then as quick as the sentence was said she pulled tightly on Ricardo's collar forcing his head to jerk forwards.

"GET OUT OF HERE." Cyril yelled as she pointed to the entrance. Releasing her grip on Ricardo's collar he scrambled backwards.

"Alberto can you get up?" Cyril said as she hovered over Alberto.

"Si"

"Alright well, hurry on up then,"

Cyril called the ending of the match when Alberto put Kofi in the crossarm breaker and Kofi had no choice but to surrender and tap out.

Cyril raised Alberto's arm in victory, having to quickly get used to the fact that she had called for Ricardo to leave the ring, and that he wasn't there to announce Alberto's victory. With Ricardo absent Lillian Garcia got announce Alberto's winning. Alberto even looked strange at the absence of is friend and how tightly he squeezed Cyril's hand when they were raised in victory.

"You did good Alberto, I'm glad I got to ref your match."

"Gracias, Cyril"

Cyril sent Alberto off along with Kofi and herself as it made its way into a break for a commercial. As Cyril walked back Stephanie held her by the neck once more.

"That was quite beautiful Cyril, don't worry about Ricardo he's alright you have separate segments with him and Sheamus later today along with the match tonight that coincides with your Sheamus segment, so right now off you go do the segment with Ricardo! Camera's already there, remember badass referee who doesn't take crap from anyone!" Stephanie said hands cuffed over her mouth as Cyril broke out in a quick jog to her destination.

Cyril slowed down her hustle to the hallway as she met Janet who attacked her face with soft cloths and powders.

"No woman must look sweaty and nasty even after refereeing a match. Especially when you are about to meet someone of the opposite gender, and that does count for the slick weasel that is Ricardo Rodriguez. Alright sweetie, I'm finished with you. Stephanie says to look happy in the beginning and then do your best." Janet smacked her lightly on the face with her hands and Cyril flinched.

"Look happy, and then mess it up gotcha." Cyril said as she straighten her stripes, checked herself for strange smells, and any un-necessary marks on her body.

Cyril's chin throbbed slightly, thought it wasn't as bad as the soreness to the arms. "Ricardo actually did a good move out there" Cyril said, she remembered that she was there for the Connor O'Brian match on WWE's NXT and she was glad that he was getting more of a wrestling spotlight on him.

Ricardo's other wrestling ring name was Chimera and Cyril was happy she got to ref at least a couple of those matches. People on the wrestling circuit would always meet back up with each other.

She even traveled to Florida for FCW last year while they were still doing NXT Season four, she watched Ricardo wrestle individually as himself along with big guy Brodus Clay.

Cyril followed the plan and did a happy/smug stride while the camera followed steps in front of her. As she rounded the corner she heard the sarcastic cough of someone, no doubt Ricardo.

Cyril took the chance to speak first. "So Ricardo did you learn how to play well with others when you were kicked out of my ring."

"Si, I've also filed a complaint against you and my poor face." Ricardo said as he touched his face lightly.

"You've suffered worse Ricardo and you know it, so why file a complaint against me?" Cyril clicked her tongue and held her hands on her hips like an angry mother before she would teach her child a lesson.

"What you did was unfair."

"Unfair? Unfair! After all your years here you still don't know the difference of fair if it kicked you out of the ring. Listen to me Ricardo because I can definitely teach you something about being fair."

"Excu-

"No, no, you listen right here and I will teach you the difference between fair and unfair. It would be unfair if I allowed CM Punk to hold you in his grip while you tapped on the floor and I just turned a blind eye on you." Cyril turned her head to face away from Ricardo for a quick pause, and then immediately got face to face with Ricardo once more.

"What would be unfair is if I declared Kofi Kingston the winner of his match against Alberto Del Rio as soon as you dragged me from that ring that first time, but no. I thought it would be Fair to give you the chance to be good in that match, but you still failed after I warned you. I thought it would be FAIR if I made CM Punk break his hold on you, after he didn't listen to my warning. Even then I didn't have to declare you the winner, but I thought it would be FAIR after what happened to you." Cyril was making sure Ricardo was pratically quivering in his feet before she contined.

"And if you still don't know the difference, it would make me even happier to talk to AJ who can give me a match against you so I can really show you the difference between fair and unfair. Now if you can excuse me, I have to get ready to referee a match tonight." Cyril turned on her heel and walked away from Ricardo not even bothering to see if he was going to reply.

* * *

"Be the badass ref, Be the non-tolerating ref, Be the ref who doesn't take crap from anyone." These were words of encouragement if Cyril ever wanted to remember who her character was. So far what she said seemed to fit her character perfectly, and it was easy to make a conflict against what was fair and what wasn't fair.

She was just hoping that her promise to speak to AJ might go through and she actually might have her first match on Monday Night RAW. "Though it would be something to look forward to, if that plan would be put to action, one segment down another one to go," Cyril said mentally working on her To-Do list.

The casual stride she took down the hallway was just something to calm her bundling nerves. She shook her hands and head and bounced on her feet. Other wrestlers just casually strolled by her as she worked out potential nerves.

Hair whipping her face she stopped for a moment as she had begun to get Dizzy, she looked up at Wade Barrett as she tried to get her hair back in place. "Don't worry we all have out pre-show rituals, I won't tell yours if you don't tell mine." Spoke Wade with a wink and grin before leaving Cyril with herself.

"Cyril, me and you need to have a chat if that's okay with you and then I can send you off for your Sheamus segment." Cyril knew exactly who it was who wanted to speak to her, because the back of her neck was grabbed tightly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cyril said as she was pulled back by Stephanie.

"I loved what you did for that segment, Ricardo had told me himself that he would enjoy my idea of a match between two battling buddies, but I didn't make that idea you did, and I couldn't help but love it. Who knows in the end I might have you two hug it out. I'm quite proud of you; you're getting the hang of this kid."

Cyril remained still as Stephanie praised the idea, she couldn't understand if Stephanie was happy or upset with the idea, the way she spoke was so mixed especially with the way Cyril's right ear was being spoken into.

"Now go, your boyfriend is waiting for you!" Cyril shoved forward she immediately grabbed her neck when Stephanie turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

"I might need to get a new neck if it continues like this." Cyril said rotating her head around,

* * *

Cyril stared at the ground at the 'X' marked in black tape. Was this exactly where she was supposed to be? She also wondered why she was the one who had to wait on the others. It was starting to become a pattern.

"Cyril, always a pleasure to see my girl in high spirits." Arms enveloped around her shoulders as a chin was pressed into her shoulder.

Ha, Celtic Warrior as a sweet romantic side as well Cyril thought as she just smiled.

The camera officially in front of them both she started off the segment.

"Your match between The Miz is coming up and I have no doubt that you're going to be doing most of the damage, but make sure you nose doesn't start gushing like it has been." Cyril craned her head, and kissed his nose.

The same nose she had just been talking about, the same nose that would always be gushing during his matches. I just initially kissed him, Cyril started to mentally panic but on the outside her eyes and face reflected pure bliss as her character was enveloped in warm heavy arms.

Sheamus' eyes lit up for a moment before he settled beside Cyril once more. "Don't worry about me, what about ya? Poor Ricky doesn't know what he's gotten himself into messing with ya. He didn't do too much damage to ya?" Sheamus hugged into Cyril more.

"No, not as much damage that I did to him and how I plan on handling him later. I'll meet ya out there." Cyril spoke as she unhooked Sheamus' heavy arms.

Sheamus stopped her with a grab to the elbow, and held her by the chin. Cyril was practically on her toes as she leaned up to him. "When I win, we'll go out for another pint, on me." Sheamus kissed her on the lips and grinned.

Cyril the creep of blood rush to her face as a blush was forming. Scripted or not, she loved that rush of adrenaline, and the fact that one of the famous wrestlers was kissing her on the screen. Cyril turned first and passed the camera, as she was relieving, the same feeling as the first time Sheamus had kissed her unexpectedly.

* * *

As Cyril walked down the ramp as calm as possible trying her best not to gain attention to herself it still failed. Wrestling fans always had a good memory, so when she walked down that ramp she heard the chants and the lights turned on her direction. At times like this it was hard to determine the cheers from the booing crowd.

She gave the front row fans a handshake and a high-five. Slipping over the pink rope it was October and that meant breast cancer awareness. Cyril thought it was great to be a proud sponsor of the charity, and she was glad to see the breast cancer ribbon on their clothes. Even Cyril wore her own version pinned to her chest.

As Cyril watched The Miz's entrance she saw that iconic swinging on the belt onto their shoulder. Cyril wondered if they were ever going to do something different, but she wasn't a wrestler so she really couldn't complain.

The Miz's entrance was always a dramatic one, but entertaining at the same time. The Miz ignored the potential conflict with the referee being the opponent's girlfriend and turned an eye. Cyril had to remember that she was both an official and a girlfriend to one of the wrestlers and she was going to play it as both. Cyril was not allowed to be one or the other, when you happen to be both you have to be both an official and a girlfriend at the same time. So when Sheamus entered into the ring, she had greeted him appropriately.

Cyril made the motion to start the match and Sheamus met The Miz with force and brute strength. They had wrestled before, but it's always a new day and Sheamus had been on the current winning streak, not counting the Main Event Premiere match against CM Punk. What Punk used to win against Sheamus was illegal using that metal ring, and Cyril was sad that she didn't referee the match herself, but Sheamus took it like a champ and didn't complain.

Sheamus attacked The Miz with an Irish Curse Backbreaker and Cyril was right up front to see that in action. So when Sheamus hooked The Miz's arms around the ropes Cyril told Sheamus he had the count of five to remove The Miz's arms.

Though as a girlfriend she counted slower than naturally as the crowd counted the hits that The Miz took from Sheamus. It sounded like a solid drumbeat, Sheamus finished before Cyril counted to five and un hooked The Miz from the ropes.

Hoisted over Sheamus' shoulder he was going for White Noise on The Miz. The Miz took a solid slap to the ground and rolled as far away from Sheamus as possible. Cyril took to The Miz's side to check to see if he was available to continue to wrestle. Sheamus walking to the opposite corner he called for the Brogue. "Brouge! Brogue! Brogue! Bro-

"Well! It's the BIG SHOW"

Cyril turned her head to see the look on Sheamus' face and it a sad formed of shocked, as Sheamus watched the Big Show walk down the ring. Sheamus was surprised that the Big Show was there but he knew the reason why.

As Sheamus taunted Big Show, Cyril was trying her best to call off the Big Show and keep Sheamus from coming after him. A hand placed against Sheamus' chest to hold him back Cyril watched as Big Show climbed up right next to The Miz and punched him with the W.M.D. The Miz was down in an instant and Cyril released her hand on Sheamus to call off the match. As sad as it was that Sheamus lost the match she had to call it. It was her job of a referee and she had to call it.

"Ladies, and Gentleman your winner by disqualification…The Miz!"

Sheamus couldn't react, as he just stood there. "He's going to get it." Sheamus said as Cyril held Sheamus on the arm.

* * *

**YAY! I hope you enjoyed that, and I have some good ideas so that's why I kept it current with that was happening on RAW-SmackDown-and the new show Main Event. So let me know your opinions and tell me what you would have Cyril do when she found out that Ricardo had filed a complaint against her. Keep reading, Keep reviewing, Keep favorting, Keep following guys. Keep on Brogue Kicking Guys - DxI**


	4. Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'm happy to say that this is a great chapter I'm posting because I have the match of Ricardo and Cyril, It will be good I promise. :D Enjoy!**

**Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Four**

**A Little Bit Of Sweat**

* * *

It was Wednesday before dawn and Cyril was awake; she stood in an ugly wifebeater and heavyset sweatpants as she stared at herself in the mirror. Distaste in her mouth, that usual feeling when she was brutally awoken.

Stephanie took the extra precaution of calling Cyril in the middle of early morning to say that the match between Cyril and Ricardo has been confirmed and that she was going to make sure that Cyril was going to go through conditioning. Wednesdays were her day off because all the WWE recordings were both on Monday and Tuesday so Cyril pulled back at her short hair, turning her neck around in the mirror she saw the outline of Stephanie's grip on her necked marked in discoloration.

"This shall be the end of me." Cyril commented as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I really hate conditioning." Spoke Cyril sourly as she quick stepped on her feet.

"I really, really hate conditioning…"

Cyril remembered the last time she went to the gym, and that's another reason she wanted to be a referee instead of a wrestler. Cyril's last trip to the gym was her last trip to Ireland; her father complained of the American diet and broke her hard in the gym.

She watched as local rugby players felt bad for her, as her father stood behind Cyril with a small switch.

When Cyril didn't know what to do when conditioning she had skipped through the last couple of issues of WWE magazine and took ideas to practice 'like the pros'. Though Cyril thought it was distasteful to practice deadlifts like Claudio Castagnoli, so she skipped that all together. Though she did take a medicine ball and had her way around with it.

"Aaron Haddad would be so proud of me" Cyril sniggered as she held the ball in her hands and made figure eights.

Cyril felt the "burn" when she continued making figure eights. And Cyril dropped the medicine ball quickly afterwards. Cyril then took the heaviest battling ropes and started slapping the ground. She smiled at the rope as it made a thick pleasing slapping noise with the floor. Sweat had already begun to ruin her wife beater, it didn't matter though she never liked this shirt to begin with.

"Be the badass ref, be the non-tolerating ref, be the ref who doesn't take crap from anyone." As Cyril continued playing with the battling ropes she continued to smile at the sound it made.

"You're doing it wrong if you smile." Thin fingers gripped the already bruised back of Cyril's neck and Cyril craned her neck to look at Stephanie as much as she could.

"It's not supposed to hit the ground you're supposed to keep it up off the floor. You're supposed to feel the tension in your upper arm, and by the look of it you need to try it a lot harder." Stephanie commented as she pinched Cyril's upper arm. Cyril picked it up and began trying to keep it off the floor, and immediately she knew why they called it the Battling ropes.

"Now while you at it, we will discuss your debut. Surely you will have the more excitable entrance than Ricardo; most likely he will adore his own robe. Now wipe off that sweat, your gym sweat smell is rubbing off on me. We have some 'character' conditioning to work on now, let's go then." A musky rag whose odor practically matched Cyril's own was caught in her hand as she dropped the battling rope.

"Clean up quickly, the other wrestlers smell better than you after a pay-per-view match" Stephanie walked away with a dignified stride and Cyril smirked as she wiped off the trailing sweat from her forehead. Cyril couldn't be in better hands.

"Let's start with the classic basics that any wrestling fan would make for them when they were a child. For you, I've brained a couple of entrance walks when you take on your first match, but remember you aren't going to be wrestling much, but when we put you in for more storylines it might be good for your own interest if you have something to look forward to, the fans already enjoy you so it's not particularly a waste, and you know how I don't like to waste time especially my own."

Cyril grinned as innocently as possible; the smile was particularly double-sided but had good intentions. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm a lot of things but, a waste of someone's time is something I am not." Cyril's bare shoulders covered by that musky rag, Stephanie's nose wrinkled at the possible dwindling smell.

"I don't know about you but I would LOVE to start practicing if you wouldn't mind."

"I'm glad you said that"

For Cyril this was a chance to be a part of the official universe, and to her dedication once more. It was an honor to a walk where she could potentially interact with the fans. Cyril just hoped that Stephanie wouldn't pick the one where she was sticking out her ass.

"Something sensible if you please, Stephanie. Unless you really think that ass shaking with gain me popularity. You're the one with the golden touch."

Cyril flashed her most complementing grin and Stephanie smiled back at her before taking her hand and snatching the rag from Cyril's shoulders, and held her neck. "First get rid of this disgusting thing, and I'll think about it."

Right after Cyril was forced into 'Condensed Conditioning' well that's what Stephanie said as she forced Cyril's nose into the ground, as she planked on her knuckles straight. Ignoring the previous promises of working on her walk, Stephanie worked her like her father used to.

Stephanie's only moment of fun was when she got to pick the bags of sand that accompanied Cyril on her back as she planked. "Oh it's the little things that make me happy Cyril, what about you?" She would say as she placed and took bags of sand away.

"After this, then we will work on your introductions and then I'm sending you off with sore bones and muscles. I'm going to make sure you will be conditioning. You will be checked up on, and if I receive word that you aren't conditioning.."

Stephanie bent down on her knees and placed her mouth right next to Cyril's ear.

"Let's just say, you don't want to know."

Stephanie got back up once more brushed off the imaginary dirt off her dress, and slapped another bag of sand on Cyril's back. "10 more minutes, and start doing push ups while you at it."

When Stephanie left the room Cyril stared at her beat red face in the gym mirror. Cyril contemplated breaking her planking streak, but she saw the small movement of the camera in the reflection of the mirror, and she breathed out roughly and just started counting till the ten minutes were over. Just hoping for that promise of her future entrance.

Cyril laid face up as she stared at the ceiling inside the gym Monday morning, breathing labored, sweat ruining her newly bought wife beater to cover the trashing of the ones previously owned.

Heartbeat pulsing she felt her brain trying to calm itself as Cyril tried her best to get her heart rate and probably high blood pressure down. Stephanie worked her till she lay cross-eyed on the floor, and she wasn't kidding when she said she would have someone watch Cyril's every move while conditioning.

"Just remember Survivor Series is this Sunday, must stay alive till then." Cyril said as she tapped her short nails on the gym floor.

Stephanie had sent the current Intercontinental Champion Kofi to watch Cyril's workout, and she even gave him a list of required workout's that she would have to perform. That sudden moment Cyril wished she started working on dead lifts earlier in the week instead of skipping them.

When Kofi claimed that the work was over, Cyril dropped the weight and met the floor with a graceful smile across her face. "Just don't let Kofi allow me to die here." Cyril commented poorly as she heard footsteps in front of her, but not daring to raise her head and look.

"I just realized that we never worked on your introductions for your first wrestling debut." Stephanie waved small delicate hand dropping a damp rag over Cyril's face.

The entrance it's self wasn't hard to figure out, it had to fit the character of a referee, and all it was, was Cyril coming out in excitement and right at the entrance of the the ramp she got down on both of her knees and counted to three enthusiastically. Plus under Stephanie's rule she shook her ass a bit.

The main problem was the music, it was a debate over music entrances and Cyril had to put her voice a little bit in this. Stephanie held out a list of music she could use and Cyril had to pick something. "What about this, bubbly stuff?"

Stephanie and Cyril met glares and held the silence for a while before both Cyril and Stephanie broke out a sly grin at each other.

* * *

Monday night and Cyril swallowed hard. She had a short segment before commercial break where Sheamus was supposed to be behind her with words of support before her match with Ricardo.

Camera on her face she wore her referee shirt and she knew she would have to hand it over to the designated special guest referee for tonight. Cyril bounced on the spot as Sheamus held her with his hands on her shoulder.

"You got this; teach poor old Ricky Ricardo what it means to mess with ya." After that small sentence the cameras bowed and turned the other direction cutting the end of the segment.

Cyril continued to stand there with Sheamus' hands on her shoulder. "You're going to do fine; I'll keep me eyes out for ya." With one more tight squeeze to Cyril's shoulders Sheamus pushed Cyril on her way, right up to the heavy black curtain.

Cyril's introductory music began and it was the official choice of heavy instrumental music an origin directed to back home. It wasn't bubbly it wasn't perfect but it was related to both Ireland and it had the perfect tone to match her character here on the WWE. It wasn't that bad for a start.

Cyril bounced on her feet as the music played. Cyril's introduction steps being chanted in her mind. "Count to three, shake your ass a bit, count to three shake your ass a bit."

Cyril stepped out rounding the bend to meet herself at the front of the ramp. Right then Cyril followed her steps and quickly slid down onto her knees. Hitting the metallic ramp it made a rusty metallic sound as she counted.

"One! Two! Three!" Still on her knees she held both her arms outstretched in a way that copied her current onscreen boyfriend of Sheamus.

"He wouldn't mind" Cyril spoke. While she walked down that metal ramp she swung her hips around mentally checking off the ass shaking part, Cyril continued up those three steel steps into that beautiful ring she calls her job.

She accompanied each corner of the ring with a small wave to the crowd. Cyril not surprised at all to see the great fan reaction to her entrance. Irish instrumental filled with bass and the crowd's reaction was felt through Cyril's ribcage as she cheekily grinned.

As Cyril jumped off that final corner she heard that classical Hispanic music that signaled Ricardo's entrance into the ring. He was in all truth, not happy to be here as he wore a robe that covered himself. Ricardo pulled along the robe tightly to secure himself like a blanket; Ricardo had also adorned himself with a long silk scarf that matched one that Alberto Del Rio would wear.

Like everyone else in the surrounding area Cyril laughed as Ricardo first met the ring canvas with a slap to the face after clearing the ropes. Ricardo quickly pulled himself up and covered himself with the robe once more, and directly pointed in Cyril's face with a direct demand to quit her giggling.

"I'm sorry Ricardo; you're usually so smooth, when entering the ring." Cyril said with a ruffled breath as she held a hand over her mouth to quit herself from continuing to speak.

Lillian Garcia the introducing voice to all the superstars and divas of RAW stood beside Cyril. Cyril herself was getting ready to her who was going to be the special guest referee for her match against Ricardo.

Cyril herself had no idea on who it was going to be, in all truth she didn't hear of a special guest referee joining on her match only until late last minuet but she got a chance to find out who the guest was when she saw that ugly yellow shirt.

"No! I refuse to have Charlie Brown, that man to referee my match. Who allowed him to be here?" Cyril spoke her displeasure out loud but on the inside she thought the idea was ingenious most likely Stephanie's work.

CM Punk stood on the opposite side of the ring hand outstretched calling for Cyril's referee shirt with his finger. Tonight Cyril wasn't going to be a referee; she was going to be a wrestler.

Cyril knew she would have to hand over her shirt but it hurt her character when it was CM Punk, who held his hand out so nicely as he coaxed Cyril to take off her official shirt.

Cyril pulled off the signal of her official standing and pulled down the heavy army green wife beater she's been wearing to condition in. She threw the official shirt directly in his face and CM Punk took it with a smile before pointing to her black Kakis,

"You've got to be kidding! Your serious about my pants aren't you? Oh Christ!" Cyril exclaimed as she pinched the fabric of her pants, and fingering her pockets in disapproval. CM Punk only continue to smile as he nodded his head yes and continued to coax Cyril to give him her official referee pants.

"We'll it looks like CM Punk it trying everything and anything to make sure that our Official Cyril isn't going to be an Official for this match, and that even means taking her pants! Cyril does not look happy with the situation she is in."

Good thing Cyril was always prepared for something like this, Cyril breathed slowly before taking the belt of her pants as she started to hear the cat calls from the crowd, as soon as her belt came off the pants came down with it automatically.

Stone colored sweatpants' cinched around the knee kept Cyril from revealing too much of herself to the crowd and WWE Universe. Ricardo only laughed at Cyril's attempt to not reveal herself, and he was quite vocal with is as well, Cyril could spot Ricardo's laughter on the Titantron.

Cyril's face flushed she quickly took the fleece robe Ricardo covered himself so preciously and ripped it off his shoulders. Ricardo now bare covered himself with his arms as the crowd took a look at his physique in his white trunks, and black boots and knee pads. The scarf he wore also taken off of him, now hung over the top rope.

Cyril always thought that if she was ever going to be a part of some cat fight or clothing pulling to wear larger sizes of clothing to help cover up her other clothes in preparing for ripped shirt or pants. Cyril grinned as she tossed her pants towards the WWE Champion still beckoning with his hands.

CM Punk expecting a sense of humility from Cyril only stared as Cyril pointed at her stone colored pants

"Always prepared punk, always prepared."

CM Punk snickered as he tossed Cyril's clothes towards the crowd; he had his own shirt and had no reason to use Cyril's. Cyril herself was quite proud and glad that she hadn't brought her phone and wallet in the pocket of her pants, before CM Punk threw them to the crowd.

The official referee shirt covering that ugly yellow one, CM Punk called for the match to begin.

Ricardo with his robe taken off the crowd continued to laugh at his physique. Ricardo just smiled meekly and flipped back his hair. Cyril couldn't help but laugh. Ricardo had to be the most awkward looking prepared wrestler that Cyril had ever seen. Something that Ricardo just does makes Cyril smile and enjoy wrestling a little bit more. Cyril had to be honest with herself, the character of Ricardo Rodriguez was something she was proud to be a fan of.

Crouching directly on the opposite side of the ring, Cyril immediately shook her head to clear herself from these fan-girls like thoughts. She had a match to perform in, and she had already gone over every single thing she was planning on doing tonight for this match. Ricardo stood directly in front of her crouched low and awkwardly, Cyril forced a hard face as she coaxed Ricardo with her finger and Ricardo greedily came running in front towards her. Cyril quickly stopped the running ring announcer as she caught his head underneath her right arm and held him there as he struggled.

Like a child's head stuck between stair poles Ricardo tried his best to remove himself from the grip. Cyril walked around with Ricardo still underneath her right arm to the middle of the ring and kicked his feet out from underneath him. Ricardo hit the canvas face first and Cyril fell down quickly right after him. "Ha! I'm back baby!" Cyril said as she hit the canvas beside Ricardo. Something right then in Cyril flipped the switch, and she felt her heartbeat racing and adrenaline just flowing. Cyril smiled as she gathered herself up on her knees, and smiled down at Ricardo as he lightly squirmed.

Rolling over the ring announcer she had both of his shoulders on the ground and two of his feet in the air waiting for a pinfall, but she didn't hear the automatic counting of the referee like she was supposed to. It was practically dead silence as she held Ricardo there inside the ring. Something critical was missing.

Cyril craned her head to find the referee CM Punk, who stood in the corner directly beside hers and he just stood there watching the crowd as he commented on the fans signs.

"Ha! You spelled Ryback wrong! Go home you're drunk!"

Cyril watched him as he criticized the fans and she had to secretly check herself of this drunken grammar redundant fan. When she saw it in truth she smiled before calling out to CM Punk for his absence. "Come on man! I've got him pinned. Get yourself over here Punk!" Cyril hollered as she continued to hold Ricardo down. CM Punk took notice in the match just to stand beside Cyril as she held Ricardo.

Cyril then released her grip on Ricardo as she stood up to speak to the 'special guest referee.' Lightly pushing on CM Punk's chest Cyril was supposed to get angry. "Listen to me, if you're at least going to be the referee then to the job correctly and Count. The. Pinfalls. Got it?" Cyril spat as she poked CM Punk sharply in the chest.

Cyril felt gravity, and she hit the canvas floor hard with her head. She remembered that after he speaks to CM Punk, Ricardo was supposed to take advantage of the situation. "Gravity, thou art a cruel mistress" Cyril spoke solemnly as Ricardo held her down for a pinfall. CM Punk immediately went to Ricardo and counted. It was a faster count than that of a normal count and Cyril kicked out immediately. "Cheating ref!" Cyril mumbled when she pushed Ricardo away from her, CM Punk just only stared. "Hey! I counted the pinfall did I not?"

Ricardo allowed Cyril to get to her feet and then held her grounded as he squeezed his arms around her waist. Cyril grunted as Ricardo bear hugged her from behind his face squashed against Cyril's side. It reminded Cyril of how the children back home would hug her. Ricardo still trying to force Cyril onto the ground Cyril just held her gut as Ricardo squeezed. Cyril began to breathe hard and rough she used her elbows to tag him in the side of the head lightly to release his grip. Ricardo reluctantly let go of his grip around Cyril and Cyril kicked Ricardo's feet away from him and he hit the ground with a thick slap and arched his back off the floor.

Cyril had been dying to try this and it might be a small botch, but it wasn't going to hurt anyone. Cyril climbed the closest corner of the ring and sat her upon it. As Cyril began to rise, Ricardo scrambled in front of her, a microphone held between his hands.

"Wait, Wait! Cyril before you make your choice, I would like to speak to you."

Cyril was reluctant to listen, but she had to turn her head to the begging announcer in front of her.

"La verdad es, the truth is. Te amo. I love you."

The crowd erupted, in an echo of noise and confusion, Cyril herself had to double check as she looked at the announcer, who wiggled his eyebrows. Ricardo took her hand and held it lightly. Cyril still reluctant, continued to allow Ricardo to hold her hand. "I know you have Shea-mose, but believe me, Yo soy mucho major. I am so much better. Just come on down and we can discuss this peacefully."

Cyril wasn't sure how to handle, the situation but she began to rise. Immediately her arm practically jerked out of her socket she fell onto the canvas floor face first, she felt a tear somewhere on her face and cringed Ricardo laughing over her. "Oh man, I can't believe you fell for that! To think I would ever like you!" Ricardo squealed over her, rolling in his own laughter, Cyril gathered herself and wiped her mouth, her own lip bleeding. She sneered and she stumped the ground abruptly

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Ricardo bent over the canvas laughing himself into a stupor, Ricardo lightly swaying left to right he didn't hear the chant from the crowd under his own laughter.

"It looks like that we might see a potential signature move from our official referee Cyril."

Cyril ran at Ricardo and tried her best with a frontwards mule kick. When it made contact with Ricardo's back he fell towards the middle rope. Cyril happy with the contact on Ricardo she fell to the ground. Hard.

Cyril arched her back and squirmed.

"What are you doing Ricardo? Get a pinfall!" CM Punk spoke as he unraveled his arms on the rope. Flipping back his slicked hair Ricardo scrambled.

Cyril rolled across the ring and Ricardo body slapped the open canvas. Cyril forced herself up as she rested against the corner of the ring, wiping her hand on her bloody mouth it reminded herself of the classical badass with the busted lip. Cyril thought she fit the character well, in this situation. Cyril set herself up on her toes as she crouched and bounced on her feet. Cyril breathed hard as she watched Ricardo in the middle of the ring struggle to get back up.

Ricardo stood in front of her and charged, Cyril dived and Ricardo kissed the corner of the ring full on. Cyril landing directly across from her saw her chance to do one of her most favorite submission moves and she nudged Ricardo lightly in the side. . "Oh you're going to get it now." Cyril smirked.

"Get yourself ready" Cyril whispered to Ricardo as he laid face down on the canvas floor as she dug her left knee into the middle of his back. She heard Ricardo make an animal sort of grunt, as Cyril hooked her right arm around Ricardo's head and her left arm hooking his legs. Cyril rolled on her back bringing Ricardo over her. Ricardo now suspended on top of Cyril's knees, she pushed her knees more into Ricardo's back and also began pulling on his legs and head more forcefully. Ricardo continued to make animal noises as Cyril held him in her submission move.

"Look at that impressive Bow and Arrow submission move, brought to us by our official referee Cyril."

Cyril felt limp slaps to her upper leg, but she continued to hold Ricardo till CM Punk was going to call it. Cyril rocked on her back as she applied more pressure onto Ricardo.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

The wining bell was rung and Cyril dropped Ricardo back onto the canvas. Cyril too happy over her victory she never wondered why CM Punk counted to three. "Your winner for tonight's match, Ricardo Rodriguez!" She heard Lillian speak and Cyril turned her face directly at CM Punk. Cyril didn't win that match, her face turned red.

"You saw that! Ricardo tapped! Ricardo tapped!" Cyril yelled as she eyed the grinning bobcat in the corner of the ring. "I saw both your shoulders on the ground and I counted for a pinfall. Sorry, but you lost." Cyril clenched her hands and sneered at CM Punk's general direction, Punk caught the atmosphere easily. "Watch it; you don't want to be like your boyfriend when he attacked that referee do you?" CM Punk grinned and Cyril growled right back at him.

Ricardo continued to lie on the ground still in some sort of pain not even noticing his win in the match. Cyril stood in the corner opposite of the ramp entrance as she stared at Ricardo, as CM Punk tried his best to tell him of Ricardo's win. CM Punk lifted Ricardo's hand and let it go and it dropped back onto the canvas.

Cyril stared at her image on the Titantron and underneath Cyril's disapproving glare a flash of red and pale skin came running towards the crouched over CM Punk as he continued to check on Ricardo. Cyril just grinned happy of her boyfriend's presence.

Cyril didn't stop Sheamus as he entered the middle of the ring as he hovered over CM Punk and Ricardo, but Cyril just quietly walked right up to her boyfriend and hooked her arm around his, as they both glared at the figures on the ground. "You alright, he didn't bite you too hard?" Sheamus grinned with a playful wink.

When Ricardo stared right up at Cyril and her angry Irish boyfriend he scrambled against CM Punk. "¿Qué es lo que quieres? What do you want?! Here take your shirt back you won the match already! Here take it back! Tomar de nuevo! Lo siento! I'm sorry. "Ricardo panicked as he tore CM Punk's referee shirt off of him and held himself in the corner of the ring.

Cyril's shirt back in her hands she and Sheamus both knew the meaning of what was going to happen next. "Oh Ricardo you just gave me an early birthday present" Cyril said as she fingered the fabric of the shirt and tossed it away. Watching Ricardo's face was priceless.

"You ready for this darling?" Sheamus spoke as Sheamus grabbed CM Punk by the back of his neck and held him over his shoulders for White Noise. All the while Cyril herself held Ricardo by his throat, in preparation for a chokeslam.

With a loving look shared between the two of them, both CM Punk and Ricardo went down by the hands of the Irish power couple. Ricardo on the ground Cyril got started on her Submission move once more, by digging her knee into Ricardo's back while Sheamus joined in with his own Cloverleaf submission on CM Punk.

Both Cyril and Sheamus shared another loving look towards each other as they held each of their opponents in their very own submission moves. CM Punk and Ricardo rhythmically tapping out, to the submission they were held in.

Cyril was the first to drop Ricardo and she put a gingerly hand on Sheamus. CM Punk automatically released the power couple of Cyril and Sheamus joined hands and exited up the ramp. Still looking towards the fallen CM Punk and Ricardo, Sheamus held Cyril's face in his hands and brought their lips together.

Cyril felt silver chills running its way up and down her spine as she kissed Sheamus once more. Not in any way getting tired of the Irish power couple Stephanie had just created under Cyril's own cheeky grin.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Chapter Five peoples! I personally like how this thing went, and I think I might just have Cyril and Ricardo being friendly. Ricardo is such a troll! :D Tell me what you think. What should we have Ricardo be, Friends? Enemies? Lovers? haha! Let me know! I love that you guys love this just as much as me! Your replies are like candy, and I didn't celebrate Halloween this year! Keep On Brogue Kicking Guys! - DxI**


	5. Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Five

**A/N: Yay! I've updated! Please enjoy this, I've been waiting for the right moment to add this storyline! Ahh you really will enjoy this. I've promised myself to update more regularly. Ahh, I love what I have done with this. Please enjoy!**

**Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Five**

**Boots to Breakups**

* * *

"Ah! That last standing kiss just made the hearts melt off of every cold blooded person in the WWE universe! I just, sometimes I can't help but jut to enjoy my creations!" Stephanie herself was enthralled with her work as both Cyril and Sheamus walked past the black curtain.

Sheamus continued held a strong grip on Cyril's shoulder as she walked up to speak to Stephanie. Cyril herself couldn't tell if she should be pissed off the ninth degree for this major surprise, or just enjoy the drama she has put herself into. Even with Cyril's missing information she hoped that Ricardo hadn't gotten himself too injured underneath Cyril's absent mindedness.

"Just tell me why you couldn't give me a little bit of information on that match, I mean guest referee fine, but having Ricardo announce his love for me then pull my face on the ground, I mean really? I can handle myself when it comes to matches, but I need some backup on catching up with the latest plans for the story line."

Cyril wasn't speaking to be angry, she just wanted to have her point across and spoken, Cyril tried her best not to bite down on her throbbing lip, nothing thanks to Ricardo.

"I personally thought that you did well in that match up surprises and all, you really handle surprises well in the ring. Bonus points for wearing those extra pants underneath your real ones. Both of us are just full of surprises! I am your perfect management partner, but come on! First debut match you deserve a party!"

Cyril in all truth appreciated the gesture of a party, but her lip was throbbing and her face was just squashed against a canvas and RAW barely even touched the first hour. All Cyril needed was a cold wash rag and some privacy to answer her father's frantic calls in her direction. If Cyril did the math right, her father might be on his 9th Guinness by the time RAW reached its second hour.

"Now Cyril off you go! You have another segment to do before the next commercial break, and then I promise in compensation to getting yourself beaten up little you get the rest of the night off, just hang around in case of emergencies. Now off you and Sheamus go to the clinic!"

As much as that wasn't a day off it was well appreciated, Cyril's neck untouched by Stephanie's claws as she was sent towards the Clinic and she really appreciated that. Especially with the light discoloration, right now. It would have taken a turtle neck to cover the marks from Stephanie's grips; Cyril caught Sheamus' dwindling eyes as he looked at Cyril's neck. She looked up and their eyes locked. Cyril flushed as she heard how quiet it got right after.

"I wouldn't worry about it, you should have seen what me mentor William Regal did to me arm in the beginning."

Cyril lightly bit her lip, she tried to go for the subtle girl look like she read about in books, and saw in movies, but she forgot the busted lip given to her as a present from Ricardo and her lip drew blood once more.

"Would ya look at that, careful not to get dizzy with all that blood?" Sheamus spoke to relieve the tension and to comment on Cyril's mishap.

Cyril could taste the iron on her lips as she tasted her blood, immediately she held a hand over her mouth. Cyril walked faster to the clinic and she had Sheamus trailing behind her.

Cold stone walls and pale white paint met Cyril as she set a small goal for herself to cover her bleeding lip, a small medic just smiled to himself as he watched Cyril fumble in no way going to help out Cyril in a quest for a rag.

"Oi! Cyril you're in no reason to run, wear that like a badge of honor!" Cyril knew she would be forgetting something when she first debut here, like where the items in the clinic were and Cyril didn't remember what exit she was going to have to use to leave the building at the end of the night. Sheamus shared a sympathetic look at Cyril as he took his own path of grabbing a towel for Cyril.

"Though we might just have to get ya cleaned up for your own fella, I bet he would be proud his girl getting a battle scar." Sheamus cheekily grinned as he held a rag to Cyril's bleeding lip.

"Ha! If I had my own fella, I would be showing these off like a trophy. Sadly for myself you're the only one, scripted or not I'll still be wearing these proudly." Cyril said as Sheamus continued to hold a rag to Cyril's lips.

Cyril heard the incoherent moaning of a poor soul and Sheamus turned his head to see, rag still over Cyril's busted lip. Cyril heard the heavyset foot prints that ironically belonged to a cameraman. The incoherent Spanish moaning belonged to the injured Ricardo Rodriguez, who right on cue froze from his weak moaning just to stare in disgust, and continued to sit at the mat in front of Cyril.

Sheamus lifted the rag, as the camera laid its lens on the loving couple. Sheamus kissed her once more and even with the taste of iron blood in her lips it was ignored. Sheamus left and Cyril bitterly stared at Ricardo as they held matching icepacks to their injury. Camera still on them both, Ricardo was the first to break the silence.

"You make me sick, a parasite un parásito."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you from the sound of all your whining." Cyril snapped back threatening to bite her lip once more.

"You know my uncle back at the farm once got himself a parasite, didn't do anything to him really, it was just a pest. You know what it looked like when he got it removed? It was an ugly squirmy parasite with slicked hair and cried incoherent drabbles, and he just squashed it with the underside of his boot."

Ricardo kept his mouth shut for a moment scared to say anything more. Cyril continued on, she quickly rotated her jaw and settled onto the medical bench, much calmer. If Cyril had to be here in the clinic even with Ricardo she was going to learn how to speak to him, silence didn't work well with her. Cyril wasn't going to forgive him, but the best thing to do is to start off with a compliment towards his direction.

"No matter how much you remind myself of a parasite what you did out there was brilliant, though going to sure continue to blame you for my lip. Ha! Sure caught me off my guard though." Cyril said tempted not to touch her lip with a stray pointer finger.

Ricardo remained silent, the topic wasn't how good his announcing for Alberto Del Rio was, and it wasn't how amazing or lucky he was to be even friends with Alberto Del Rio, it was directed towards him. It was a compliment by the same person who submitted him in a Bow and Arrow submission move; it was the same person who can comfortably kiss Shea-Moose an arch enemy of his right in front of him.

"Yo no estoy buscando más amigos. Te odio, I'm not looking for anymore friends, I hate you." Ricardo spoke bitterly as he winced lightly settling his ice pack on another sore part of his body.

"I'm just not looking, for any enemies. We can start off as, acquaintances?" Cyril slid herself off the tacky medical pleather, and even with her luck it made that awkward sound as she slid off.

A left hand continued to hold a light blue ice pack against her face she extended her right hand out to Ricardo. It was only a moment, of pause as he stared at Cyril's face and at Cyril's hand. Ricardo slapped it sharply and then took away his hand as he held his soring muscles. Cyril just smirked, as she happily sat over on the other side. The camera's faded out and on instinct Cyril relaxed, her posture loosened whatever part of her she was holding in as the camera was on her relaxed as well. Cyril dropped lightly onto the tacky pleather as it stuck to her skin.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what went down in that match; hope you haven't been that screwed over." Cyril said as she turned her head to Ricardo who continued to nurture himself.

"It's not that bad. Glad to see you again Cyril"

* * *

Cyril was breathing irregularly, she was swearing to herself and sweating, and it wasn't just because of her running around the ring, it was what was going to happen tonight. The nerves were racking against her system. Cyril called the right and wrong decisions as she refereed Sheamus' match against the Big Show. Cyril really wasn't adjusted on what was going to happen, so as she watched as Sheamus carried The Big Show over his shoulders it was more impressive than when she saw Brodus Clay and Antonio Cesaro battle it out and Antonio deadlift him like that.

"Oh god damn, do I love my job" Cyril bounced on her feet in anxiety because of the match unfolding right in front of her. She had some families that were dedicated Big Show fans, and she had made sure that they bought the PPV's. Cyril made sure that her phone would be in her carry-on bag before heading out.

Cyril smirked to herself as she just thought about all the messages that would be on her phone when she would get back. Cyril kept her eye on the Big Show's arms the moment she unhooked the ropes after Sheamus' clubs to the chest. Sheamus had powerful clubbing blows, and it took effect even more with The Big Show having his arms wound up like he did.

So as Sheamus dropped The Big Show with White Noise, the crowd was more prepared in any way than Cyril was.

"Big Show, tell me your arms feeling any better?" Cyril said as she stood in the same corner with Big Show, as he leaned up against the corner. Sheamus was across from them, preparing for the Brouge kick but Cyril was in any harm to be affected by it.

Besides any referee official was supposed to have general concern with any wrester's potential injury during the match, even if they were about to be effected by another wrestling move. Big Show nodded his head as he gathered himself ready for the Brogue Kick that was currently being called for. Cyril was happy from the response from Big Show, she smiled.

Cyril had her arm's jerk in front of her and she kissed the opposing end of the Brogue Kick. Cyril's head kicked back and she dropped, Cyril only hoping the Canvas floor would be soft, it lied to her.

Cyril had gotten the beating from her father when it came to trying to condition, and that time he signed her up for little tikes' rugby, but she would do it again before she would have to take another Brouge Kick to the face. It would have been a lot better for her if Sheamus knew what was going to happen. It would have made for a better easier impact onto Cyril. Sadly, that was the promise she and Stephanie made along with the Big Show Tuesday.

_"Don't let Sheamus know"_

Cyril felt her head lolling around as they held her up, her head like lead. Even after this is Cyril wasn't going to waste time in the ring. The assistance worked fast Cyril's upper body held up against other ref's Cyril wasn't even paying attention, so many people were screaming. Cyril was being jerked left and right, bright lights flooded her face she couldn't believe how dizzy she was.

Cyril's feel dragged against the ground lightly, as they held her up the ramp.

"Sheamus stop this, please."

Cyril's hearing was foggy, but it was still easy to tell that it was Big Show who was begging, Sheamus was threatening Big Show with something. Maybe it was that steel pipe, Cyril had seen him holding.

Cyril was suddenly at a halt, the refs were panicking about what was going around, Cyril's right arm dropped as the referee that was supporting her went to contain the background trouble. Meeting both feet on the ground, she still remained supported on one side. With the other referee not even thinking about moving Cyril knew something was about to happen to her. All Cyril knew that she would regret it if she turned her head around to even look at what was happening.

"Damn it, Stephanie I just hope this goes well" Cyril said as she slowly turned her head to watch the battle with Sheamus and Big Show.

Cyril slowly raised her head and turned around, Big Show and Sheamus were all at it. Cyril saw the dented chair and didn't doubt there were over a dozen hits dented into that chair. Cyril pushed away the referee standing at her left and swayed.

Cyril wasn't sure if this was arranged or not but maybe she could try her best to stop it. Cyril retreated down the ramp as Big Show and Sheamus were quickly traveling up the ramp. Cyril heard those heavy metallic footsteps, and she felt a force matching a truck. Cyril's head went back as her arms were grabbed, and sifted around the force.

The noise that came from the slap of the metal chair on Cyril's shoulder was all she could hear. Cyril bit her already busted lip from not screaming every available curse word known to the English language. The look on Sheamus' face as Cyril hit the ring would forever remain in Cyril's memory. The face he made after that, well Cyril could always watch the aftermath on the WWE website. The screams the crowd made, would continue to ring in her ears.

* * *

_"What the hell Sheamus, what were you trying to pull here! That wasn't what was supposed to happen; I was beaten with a steel chair 31 times!"_

_"Well excuse me fella, it would ave been 32 times, but ya pushed Cyril right in front of ya. Don't condone that type of behavior."_

_"Please stop this, Sheamus you know you over stepped the boundary, by breaking that fine line. Though thanks to you we've made that a foreshadow to a chair's match at TLC. I hope you do mind telling what you were thinking when you took that chair."_

_"What I was thinking! No one told me I would be kicking her in the face! I didn't even go as light as I should of! I kicked her head off! So yes, I went a little out, but I'm not sorry."_

_"I understand, but Cyril herself chose not to tell you for the sake of making it real. She risked her health."_

_"I refuse to put her in danger because of me even if she allows damage to her health. I refuse to keep the storyline at its pace."_

_"Stephanie I know how much you have taken Cyril under you wing, but I've heard around. People don't like it how she was never in any developmental rosters. She just showed up out of the blue, and was expected to be put through all of this."_

_"I know, I know. I'm trying to generate to the woman viewers that always crave a nice romance. She will be back with you Sheamus, just were ending it to revamp her. Get to do some minor matches alone so she gets the wins under her belt. Maybe vamp her up to the male viewers as well. Just leave me alone with her, and get me Ricardo and Del Rio as well as Rosa. I've got an idea."_

* * *

Cyril strained, and the screaming had greatly subsided in her ears. Eyes slowly opening, she saw the hovering bodies that belonged to Alberto and Jesus. Fingers held over her lips as Alberto spoke. "Hola, amigo, just keep your mouth shut while Stephanie speaks to you for a moment."

Cyril nodded her head as Alberto lifted his fingers, sliding up the bed she was confused to where she was at.

"Strange isn't it? Waking up in a hospital when you remember being somewhere else? No broken bones, though you have a large bruise covering the left side of your jaw; don't want you to be speaking for a while. Your shoulder will be bandages, chipped a bone in your clavicle though."

Cyril now realizing the dulling pain echoing from her shoulder saw the bandages. Her jaw was dull and it hurt like hell.

"We as a loving group have decided to end your current screen-romance. We as a group, well me as a person pushed a little bit too hard on the jump from where you were at in the beginning to where you are currently, usually it takes someone a year to be in that type of story-line, you physically weren't ready to handle that type of damage to yourself."

"If that is what you want for me, then I don't really mind the change. Whatever I can do for the good of the company." Cyril tried her best at smiling, but on the inside change wasn't so easy for her.

Though she told herself she wasn't allowed to complain, that what she was already being given would have taken her a lifetime to do herself. She was going to miss, her on-screen romance with Sheamus.

She was going to miss him.

She was going to miss kissing him.

"Though, you aren't out for the count. We will have you do some individual wrestling, so we can build up your strength and individual character before we reunite the devastating Irish love couple. You are going to help build up, Jesus' wrestling career as El Local and be his valet, when in the story line Rosa replaces Ricardo, and Ricardo goes up against Alberto in a way of revenge. Then it will all work out."

Cyril secretly smiled to herself, so it wasn't going to be over. She was glad for that at least, the idea Stephanie had come up with was an easy one for Rori to grow accustomed to. Rori nodded her head in agreement and Stephanie's shoulders dropped slightly as if anxious that she would reject the idea.

"Good, good, now tomorrow you will be required for a small segment, but restricted from any refereeing, on the taping for Friday Night Smackdown, it will be a match between Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio with you refereeing and that shall set the stage. For now rest, I will see you Monday."

Stephanie pulled back away from the bed as she smoothed down the hem of her dress suit. In a straight line Stephanie held up her chin removed any unwanted hair from her face and left the vicinity of the Hospital room flawlessly.

Cyril smile up at the remaining Ricardo and Jesus as their gaze followed Stephanie exit.

Cyril adjusted herself once more and cleared her throat. "So, indulge me in this new storyline."

* * *

On Monday Cyril couldn't remember how many videos of the incident were put up all over the internet. Cyril didn't want to look at them, just reading their comments made Cyril's body sore. Though for the segment she was called in for she would have to face the video.

To prepare for that time, Cyril spent most of the early day near the clinic, or the small café set up for her in due to her nervous eating habit. A small plate now empty from the food she had given to herself.

Cyril was weary of getting something sweet such as cake, but as she watched Claudio behind her Cyril chose the healthy route. Still worried in a way that Antonio would come out and call her an obese American citizen. Claudio only smiled as he saw her small plate of carrot pickings and settled to a table away from her. Cyril's eyes hungry for the cake still on the table. She turned herself away from it.

"You look absolutely bored have they called you in and haven't told you anything to do yet?" It was a friendly face that sat across from her, and a face easily recognized. Tan skin, and the new article of tight fitting pants, Curtis was always a delight to see.

"I've been worse."

"Ya, I saw it yesterday, I bet he kicked himself in the 'arse' over it. Rumor goes that he was the one left out of that little plan."

Cyril had just realized that there was someone missing from the equation, she hadn't seen Stephen at all. She had gotten some get well, and Paul had even managed a small hug of appreciation in her actions. Of course the hug was uncomfortable but she only paid attention to the gesture given.

"Actually I haven't seen him at all, now stop talking to me and prepare yourself for your Dark match against Santino. Go sex up the female demographic." Cyril smiled.

Curtis smirked as he pulled the chair away from him. "It's not easy with this body." Curtis breathed in sharply as he dragged his hands up his chest. With a slight turn Curtis walked with a little hip as Cyril called out lightly. "Get em' tiger"

Cyril continued to look down at her empty plastic plate, she smile slightly wide slowly dropped as she continued to watch the table.

"Cyril, I'm really sorry."

Slightly scared to turn she froze up as heavy hands were laid over her shoulder. He might have had stuff to do, he's here now at least Cyril thought as she pulled herself way from the table to turn around. When Rori faced him it was hard watching his expression.

Cyril tried to stay away from mirror's just so she couldn't see what had really happened. Watching Stephens' uncomfortable face she spoke first. "That bad huh?" Cyril said with a small laugh hoping to release the tension that was building up by strings.

Stephen dragged a thumb over Cyril's jaw line, clearly not taking the joke to lighten the mood. Peeling back loose shirt he saw the slight swollenness and bandages that hugged her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Cyril could tell he wasn't going to get over it soon, that she took away his hand and held it for a short while.

"We have our segment to watch ok?"

"I really would rather have ya not watch that, it makes me ill."

Cyril kept an arm on his as they walked.

"I understand, but we have to keep on a straight face. I'm surprised more by the fact you seem the most hurt out of it."

Stephen stopped and Cyril slight jerked back.

"Ya don't understand, I hit you full on with a steel chair I didn't go easy on ya. I brogue kicked ya in the face, if I was told then it wouldn't have been so bad for ya."

"Please lets go on, we have our segment. I promise a talk after your match."

The segment was going to be pre-tapped, Stephanie didn't want Cyril staying longer than necessary. Just two segments then Cyril was supposed to get direct rest.

Standing in the common room, the camera was face on her left side most likely zooming in on her face discoloration. Cyril was called to change clothes to be a little bit more revealing to show her injury on her shoulder. She stood still with her hands over her mouth. Stephen stood behind her.

The cameras began rolling five seconds before the clip was shown. Sheamus stood behind Cyril was hands on her shoulder rubbing small circles as they watched together. Matt Striker stood away from the screen.

It hurt as Cyril was trying to watch it, she felt she could relive every single moment as she watched it happened. As Cyril saw that force she ran into was the Big Show, and when she felt a shift that was Big Show pulling her into the line of fire.

The look on her own face, the look on Sheamus' face when Cyril fell. Cyril turned away and in the background the video continued to play as Sheamus continued his full out attack on Big Show. Clearly upset. A kiss to Cyril's forehead she heard Matt Striker's low cough.

"Cyril now that you have seen the review, do you believe that the call that was made towards Big Show was the right one to make?"

"It was hard to watch that video, but most definitely the call was fair and the right one to make in that situation. If it were up to me right now I would be out there right now, but I have been cleared by medics not to go out. So I've been told to try to rest, as the initial day blows over."

"Well thank you for your time, Cyril and Sheamus."

The cameras cut and Cyril was told to move further in the backstage area. Sheamus followed and so did the cameras. Placed in the desired area Cyril was told to start walking towards them. As camera's rolled Cyril did what was required and began to walk. She was stopped by Sheamus' hand and a kiss to the forehead.

"So tell me, how was it out there?"

"Ah, it went better than expected but I'm here because I have something for ya." The camera's dropped onto Sheamus' large hands as he slowly opened them to show Cyril.

"A necklace, the letters mean-

"Warrior" Cyril smiled as the silver circle pendant dropped on her hand.

"Yes, for how tough you have been. Now please go get some rest." A light kiss to the forehead and a small push Cyril walked away from the camera's view, immediately turning around to watch and hear what Sheamus was saying.

"I've really got to tell her." A slight look of disapproving on his face as he shook his head and turned in the opposite direction. When the camera's cut they said their thanks and left. Cyril continued to stare at the small silver disk in her hands.

"I would like for to speak to ya, after my match. For now get ya rest." Sheamus spoke softly as he paid attention to Cyril.

"I have no problem with that." Cyril said as she fingered over the silver disk in her hands.

"It's a gift ya know, got it for you especially."

"I appreciate the gesture; if you don't mind I feel like I should make myself useful around the back wouldn't want to interrupt your pre-match ritual." As Cyril turned, she took only a few steps before she was caught by her right arm. Cyril flinched as she held her arm, in a small cry.

Sheamus' arm retreated, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell ya that you wouldn't never be a bother."

Cyril nodded lightly, and continued to walk. Her face turned slightly sour, it was becoming quite hard to deal with what was happening. Cyril turned her head away.

* * *

Cyril arrived early enough Tuesday, to watch as she was supposed to practice her lines for the upcoming taping. Standing up in an empty ring an empty arena around her, a slip of paper interlocked between her fingers.

Rosa stood by her side, as she was supposed to be her comforting source in the whole storyline.

Cyril refereed for the small shows of Main Event and Saturday Morning Smackdown. Cyril's shoulder was healed better, though she would be told to have it bandaged for the later taping. Cyril was pleased with her effective results as she reefed.

Watching, Alberto Del Rio's entrance she watched her future companion/friend in the newest story line she was to be put up in.

Cyril stood behind Sheamus wearing her own version of his shirt shredded to reveal her bandaged shoulder. She still had her official standing with her small badge pinned to her chest. Sheamus and Cyril were held in arms as they walked past the curtain, though Cyril let his arm go as he greeted the crowd. Cyril smiled as she watched him. Not happy at all in her mind with that was going to happen.

It was easy to watch the pestering between the both of them; though with every small turn of her head she watched both Rosa and Ricardo nod in her direction.

Stephanie had told Cyril that she was going to receive some physical bumps from Sheamus in an initial push to set off the new story line. Though as Cyril made a shallow footing, she was accidentally sent to the canvas. Sheamus' distraction called for Alberto to put him in the cross arm breaker. Sheamus got out before, Alberto was able to lock it in. A quick pick up from White Noise he was able to distance himself from Alberto. Cyril was going to be in trouble.

They had talked about another Brogue Kick to Cyril and it took a while for him to agree to it. Not in any way was Cyril to be actually hit with the Brogue kick. Though Cyril didn't really enjoy hitting the Canvas floor, it was bound to be expected.

"Stupid Cyril" she told herself as she had practically dodged the brogue kick and hit the Canvas.

This was the start of it, Sheamus had had enough. Sheamus had called himself for the match to end, and with Sheamus' pursuing Cyril had called it off. Bell ringing, Cyril feared herself as she was told to do. Sheamus held the microphone in his hand and Cyril held the small metal disk like a life force.

"I'm sorry Cyril, something has been plaguing me mind that I had to tell you. I'm sorry I have to end this."

Cyril was hurt of course, oh how painful it was especially being broken up with in the view of thousands and possibly millions.

"I care for you to much, I've hurt you too much, there are a lot of people after me skin, and they can easily be using you to get to me, just like what had happened Sunday night. I'm sorry, I did that damage to your face and your shoulder and it's only me to blame…"

"Please Sheamus, what are you saying?" Cyril was holding back small hiccups.

"I don't want to have people continue to hurt you; you're so fragile to me." Sheamus was coming up closer and held Cyril's clasped hands.

"Sheamus if you want me to be stronger, I can. I will be I can tolerate the pain. You don't have to do this."

Fresh warm tears were dropping down her face. Oh, it was aching to hear this. No doubt it would be replayed over and over for the next few weeks. Cyril couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry, Cyril." A soft kiss pressed against Cyril's cheek she turned away.

Alberto still in the ring he held a little anger towards Sheamus, as he left up the ramp. Rosa was the first person to come to Cyril's side as she cried.

"Sheamus, please change your mind. Please Sheamus, I love you!"

Stephanie had told her to say those last three words during the real event to make it just a bit spicier. Sheamus froze his back still to Cyril; he turned his head slightly but didn't fully turn to look Cyril in the eye.

"Sheamus, please I love you."

When Sheamus continued to walk she turn to Rosa's bare shoulder and cried. Rosa even though she was on the other side of the fight, she would always sooth a woman in need. Smoothly speaking Spanish words calmed her.

Oh how people would call Cyril a great actor for her performance, though in Cyril's case she wasn't really sure if she was just acting.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry had to add a little bit of my love Johnny Curtis in there. Gosh, I really enjoyed making the chapter, and it's just going to get better the more I add. This storyline I've created is just brilliant! Reviews are well appreciated to continue the love of Sheamus and Cyril! ULITMATE IRISH LOVE COUPLE! Keep the love! -DxI**


	6. Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Six

**A/N: Yay! The chapter after the break up! Well breakup is the bad part, but then i get to focus on the relationship they have outside of wrestling! But for now there wont be any Cyril/Sheamus kissing (I know bad Insanity) but this will develop well, and I hope you review and rate and share the love!**

**Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Six**

**Make Me Sexy**

* * *

Hands touched Cyril's shoulders and spoke more soothing words in Spanish. She appreciated the words from Alberto and Ricardo as Rosa took her up the ramp. She was still told to keep the tears for the backstage fallout episode.

It didn't take long though.

"Cyril! Cyril, how do you feel this breakup is going to end up?"

"Ha, I always knew you had good timing, if Sheamus says I'm weak and can't handle myself out there in the ring. Then I will prove to him wrong, I will prove myself out to everyone. Come on people you know me, I don't really give up without a fight." A light laugh, Cyril pushed one of her tears away from her face. Cyril turned and left the filming area of the camera.

* * *

As Cyril crossed the path of the main hall backstage she could have gathered a list ten pages long of people who were truly surprised in what they had just seen. Of course unexpected story-lines were like private jokes between friends. They are the only ones who know it until the joke is actually told around in public.

When initially told of their surprise with the story-line Cyril just continued to say the exact same phrase over and over again they as they asked her.

"I'm glad you liked what you saw."

Cyril was slowly turning sour on the inside with each mention. She took the bandages off immediately, glad to be rid of it.

* * *

Cyril's case trailed behind her; she was going to call it quits for tonight she deserved the rest more than anyone. Especially if she was to be meeting up with Stephanie and her husband tomorrow for a general meeting

"Do you think it would be to awkward if I asked for an autograph?" She spoke to herself as she pulled along her case faster as she took to her hotel room for the stay.

Cyril's twin bed still made up as she pulled back the thin sheets. To the side of her was Milena's bed, her dress already pressed and hung neatly in the confines of the open closet. Her accessories arranged in a neat position. Her hygiene especially organized.

Cyril herself stared down at her tooth brush and dental paste along with her deodorant stick, not to mention the little blue box of floss she had together in the plastic travel bag she carried around. No sign of perfume, or makeup. Even her pajamas held a sense of shame when she wiggled herself into them. Though with the addition of her reading glasses beside her bed stand it was if each side of the room was a different country. Milena's side of the room even looked better than Cyril's. Cyril ignored the lowering of her self-esteem, and took out her files.

"If I'm going to be a new character, better get a new wrestling move set under my belt."

* * *

Melina walked into her hotel room late, though she wasn't alone. Cyril adjusted herself slightly before she heard the door open, like a father catching their daughter after hours. Cyril sat up and turned on the table light. Hair ratty and messy, her reading glasses crooked on her face. She greeted Melina, and Jesus as they took their first steps into the room.

"Hello, Cyril." Jesus greeted her as he himself made his way inside; Cyril sat against the headrest and stared up at the both of them.

"Did I miss anything today after I excused myself?"

"No, but Jesus got fired and I took his place," Melina commented from the bathroom.

"Si, it's true. Now it's the era of El Local." Jesus said as he amused himself with his surroundings.

"Exciting" Cyril said, as she yawned, sleep was claiming her for the second time that night.

Jesus excused himself after the goodbyes sensing Cyril's grogginess, smiling to herself Cyril's face kissed the pillow and she met it with a full embrace. As she watched Melina slip under the sheets her pajamas were very appropriate.

"It's like a third world country against a first world country." Cyril commented as Melina covered herself, and Cyril took the initiative to turn off the table light.

"Melina, do you think that you and Stephanie could make me look a little bit more sexier?" The question was barely audible, but Cyril heard no reply guessing Melina slipped into sleep Cyril herself turned over and closed her eyes.

* * *

"A little bird has told me that you want to be sexy, why? Did your crush reject you because of your man pants and wife beater?" Stephanie poked Cyril with a slender fingers as she stood in front of her. Stephanie told her to strip to her undergarments.

"Excuse me; they are comfortable, not man pants." Cyril said as Stephanie rounded around her like a feral dog looking at raw meat.

"Yes, well your comfortable pants are keeping all the men from getting into your pants, can you comprehend that? God, I feel like your mother."

This situation was awkward for Cyril, especially with Paul standing across the room watching what was going on as if it was a common situation.

"Your looks are average, though with my tips and concepts you will be looking better than average you got me? Especially for your little segment with that friend of yours." Stephanie crossed her arms, as she held Polaroid pictures in front of her as if measuring Cyril out with past examples.

"You're still a referee thick or thin, we just need to make that referee a part time wrestler as well as a sexy Irish 'lass' Honey, this is a joint effort. Do you have any ideas on our little project?"

Paul silently, stood beside his wife and just watched as she showed him pictures as she held them up for comparison.

"If she's Irish, then we need that color of red in there along with her black and white referee stripes. How to make those colors look well together on her though is a different story." Paul said as he scanned through the Polaroid pictures.

"I'm glad that you think so highly of me." Cyril said as she crossed her hands and legs just watching as the couple were quietly bickering to each other.

"Please, this is our dirty little secret, but we are quite fond of you. You're personally like our own Barbie, you still new so you really don't know how to say no, and you're easy to dress up. Though please take it as a compliment" Stephanie said as she set the pictures in a manila envelope and stuffed it underneath her arm.

"I'll take the measurements to the dresser; she might at least make your new look a little bit more decent. I shall leave you with Paul for now, make sure she's breaking a sweat, if not your not doing your work right."

"She watched the wrinkle-less pants suit leave in front of her view as Paul cracked his fingers."

"I was always taught that to master a move to use it yourself; you have to experience it yourself. So, what have you? The Reverse Indian Deathlock or Vertabraker it's your choice, were going to go through it all."

Cyril swallowed hard, as Paul took her pile of clothes and tossed it in her direction. Cyril caught it with her left hand, and relief washed over her as she put back on her shirt and shorts.

* * *

The ringing nose in her head, was due to the fact her first move to practice was the vertabreaker, the soreness of her neck was just a reminder that she chose to practice the move first.

Paul had gone with her through every opportunity to use the vertabreaker, and how setting it up quickly was going to make or break your move.

After Cyril dropped to the ground again Paul allowed her to breathe, as the ceiling of the Gym was the most beautiful thing to concentrate on. Chest heaving, blood rushing to her face, Cyril lifted her head up to look around, but it was just so much more comfortable to leave it where it was now. Staring up at the ceiling.

Cyril felt the bouncing of someone entering the canvas, and Cyril slightly groaned.

"Come on Paul, let me nap, it's just so comfortable here."

"They must 'ave had gotten ya good now huh?"

Cyril knew the distinct accent but her she didn't dare want to move from probably the most comfortable place ever.

"It's sad isn't it? Too tired to go and look at your lovely face all day."

"Not from what we've seen them do to ya, got a small group of your buddies watching over there, just when we thought we got your attention down you went."

"Well, I'm sorry to have ignored my fan base." Cyril slightly coughed as she held up a hand and waved it.

"There not looking, love."

Cyril turned her head, in the direction Stephen was pointing at and familiar faces, were working on their bench presses, and jumping sprints.

Cyril laughed, as she pulled herself up clutching her neck as she stood. Cyril met Stephen's grin, Cyril got a good look and it looked like he himself had been doing some heavy lifting. Sweat falling from both of their foreheads.

"Don't stress yourself." Cyril said with a grin as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Cyril then took the initiative to pat down the sharpness of Stephens hair. It was a successful attempt as Cyril took her hand back, and smiled at the unevenness of it.

Stephen just stared back at her, and watched as his eyes grew wide, and his smile even bigger than normal. In big arms, Stephen held Cyril against him as he ruffled her hair.

"Stephen stop! you're really sweaty!" Cyril said through her laughing fit, lifted off her feet she was spun around in quick circles.

When they stopped, Cyril's mind was dizzy but she could see straight, though through her fuzziness she still locked eyes with Stephen, as he warmly smiled to her. "That will teach ya, next time."

Cyril retreated her hands from Stephen's shoulders, "I'm sorry it was just so tempting." Cyril said, as she held her hands together. It was so tempting just for it to happen again, it was oh so tempting to lean a little bit closer, just as she was about to she realized, and she frowned on the inside.

She just couldn't kiss him freely; like she used to, they were no longer on screen boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, besides Stephen wouldn't ever let Cyril to randomly kiss him like that. Cyril retreated her head, and slightly frowned to herself. Stephen himself seemed lightly disappointed, but continued to smile.

As Stephen dropped her back on her feet, she smiled up to him, sadly disappointed in herself for allowing thinking that it was going to go in a way she expected.

A thick cough from the other side, and Paul held a plastic cup of water.

"Glad your breaks over; we have to go through round two. Stephen."

"Paul, Cyril I'll check in on ya in a bit."

As Cyril turned a cup was exited to her, and Cyril drank it without hesitation.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Cyril was biting at her lip, as she clawed on the floor. Her body was being stretched in places she doesn't remember even practicing stretching as a kid.

What was worse was that she was gathering a crowd.

Cyril was straining at the pressure, and even as she turned around Paul looked like he wasn't even budging.

Friends of Cyril smiled from outside of the ring as they watched.

"Come on Cyril, you've been in this hold seven times, for 10 minutes each, that's over an hours of being in this hold you out to have found a way to strengthen yourself against it or find a way out." Paul moved his legs and Cyril's body stretched even more.

Cyril clawed to the bottom rope, but as she could barely touch it with her fingers, Paul walked her back to the middle of the ring.

"Come on man!" Cyril pulled lightly at her hair, as she breathed rough.

Cyril held herself up in a push-up position, If she could get out of this it would be a miracle, if she could get him in a Bow and Arrow submission it would be even better for her self-esteem. Though Paul wasn't going easy on her so there were three different routes to do. Tap, try to get out, or put him in her submission move.

Of course Cyril chose the most difficult route.

Cyril held herself up in pull-up position once more, and tried her best to turn. She was always being pulled against, but maybe if she pushed in the opposite direction Paul wasn't going to expect it.

Cyril decided to go for it as she saw Stephen watching her in the background. She pushed and Paul was in no doubt shocked.

Cyril turned, and kicked out. The pressure released on her body she was able to lightly kick Paul to the ground. Hooking her arm around his head and his legs Cyril fell on her back as she held Paul up in the air. Knees pressing against his pack, Cyril returned the treatment.

"How does it feel being stretched?" Cyril said as she mocked him.

"Come on Paul you've been in this hold what once, for 30 seconds that's less than a minute being in this hold you out to have found a way to strengthen yourself against it or find a way out." Cyril continued to lightly mock Paul, but then she felt the patting of a hand on her leg signaling Paul's tap out.

Cyril dropped him, and immediately arms were hooked and she was pulled to the outside of the ring.

Cyril felt breathless, as she felt the slaps to the shoulder.

Cyril was continued to be pulled backwards but her eyes remained on Paul who stood still inside the ring.

"Not bad."

A thick smile appearing on Cyril's face she jumped along with the others, as Cyril greeted others in smiles she was stopped.

"That was great." Stephen said as he pulled Cyril next to him. Cyril's own smiled grew within seconds, and if anyone were to ask, she blamed the blush on the rush of blood to her face.

"Cyril."

The gym grew quiet, and Cyril's head turned. A perfect line revealed Stephanie from the door, long hollow steps and Stephanie faced Cyril in seconds.

"I'm glad you're having fun, but we have more work to do."

Peeling Stephen's arms off like a Band-Aid, Stephanie took Cyril by the wrist, and dragged her out of the gym.

* * *

"What's the first thing about being sexy?"

"Looks."

"Not exactly, it's all about appealing to the opposite sex, and that doesn't mostly include looks, but it's also body language. You want to make men touch you, to drag their hands all over you. Do you understand me?"

Cyril pretended to write down mental notes, but her only problem was that her skin was sticking to the chair, due to her heavy sweating.

"Now I've come up with some designs for your new 'look' and I've brought out some examples for you to try on."

It was a bag, and Cyril casually pulled at it.

"This isn't even going to cover my ass." Cyril said as she pulled out some sort of maroon red tulle skirt.

"I'm glad you picked that, put it on."

* * *

Stephanie was making sure the WWE Universe was going to have their attention turned towards Cyril the next couple of events, a shorter shirt as different entrance walk and a little bit of blush, made some attention as Cyril continued her job as a referee. Raw, Smackdown, Main Event, Superstars, Saturday Morning Slam, they all passed by here and with Stephanie's attention one time during Main Event was her dancing.

It was a moment when she had finished a match between Santino Marella and Brodus Clay and he had pulled her to dance with the small group of him and some kids. Cyril was happy to do so, but as she went along with it she was more awkward than ever.

So with the Dancing Pre-Show Cyril was going to have to get some moves in form her dancing partner.

A white blowy shirt, tight leather pants and a rose in Curtis' mouth was the first sign of what she would be dancing to. Small conversations passed between the both of them, and Cyril had found out that he has been working for months, before the promo on his tango skills.

Stephanie herself overlooked the dancing as the critique, telling Curtis to dip Cyril further so it shows more of a stretch of her stomach, and then this truly awkward moment when Curtis dips Cyril and holds her there as he drags a finger from her chin down to the bottom of her stomach. Slowly.

Cyril had to try to restrain from laughing.

"Come on, it's all about being sensual. Sexy. Give me sexy!" Stephanie cheered from outside the ring.

As Curtis dipped Cyril once more she spoke to him.

"I feel she might be over thinking this."

"I think so; this is the third rose I've practically eaten."

"Remember the both of you, you are dancing the Lambda, the forbidden dance, and that's all about skin to skin so please work on it. You're battling for a championship anyways…"

As soon as those words were said Cyril and Johnny release their grip on each other.

"Championship? You mean like a mixed tag team championship?" Curtis said as he tossed a flower to the side.

"You are correct, a new championship belt. I've decided on women's power here by having them compete for another belt. So please get working I want to see sexy."

Stephanie's figure disappeared in the shadowed parts of the ring and left Curtis and Cyril to think about what was going on.

"A mixed tag team championship, Curtis this is what you've wanted! You have to be stoked for this." Cyril said as she bounced on her feet.

"I am I really am. Cyril practice tomorrow ok? I have to just soak all this in." Curtis said as he pulled the top rope up and slid himself out.

"Bye Curtis!" Cyril called out to him, as she was left by herself with an empty stadium set up for tomorrow's RAW taping and a thick white light aimed directly down in the ring.

Cyril restarted the music, and practiced her stepping, and her dips, Cyril enunciated on which hip should extend out and how slowly she was supposed to dip. She practiced her bends and drops, and every part Stephanie told her to dance slower to show affect.

If Stephanie wanted sexy, she was going to give it to her.

* * *

It was Vince McMahon Monday Night who held the clipboard for registration; no one even knew what it was about till the back stage segment. Cyril watched said backstage segment as she fingered her earpiece in her left ear. Stephanie taking the initiative to speak to her during her referee match, with Alberto Del Rio through ear pieces.

_"Listen, honey. Yes I have the sign up. Yes this will be for the TLC Preshow. Do you have the mixed tag team belts ready? Alright let me know when you have them ready, I want to tease the wrestlers that have signed up for it."_

So Stephanie really didn't lie to her when she said there was a belt in competition for it. Cyril wasn't going to allow her nerves to get to her for a promised belt; she still had SmackDown taping along with Main Event, Superstars and Saturday Slam recordings. That was plenty of chances for Stephanie to change her mind.

As Cyril watched the crowd's reaction she didn't even flinch or smirk, or make a snide remark to herself. Stephanie continued to speak to her though Cyril's ear piece.

"You definitely have caught some people's attention in the audience, I recommend slightly but swaying as you crouch, be happy you're just wearing skimpy shorts."

Cyril did as told as she watched, Santino powerwalk down the ramp. In Cyril's mind it was another squash match with Alberto Del Rio, apparently the Randy/Rio feud was over. Cyril personally felt bad for Santino, who was practically a jobber as of right now.

_"I'm not sure what's been going on from our referee Cyril, but something seemed different about own Irish born female referee."_

_"Well what do you expect Cole? She just had her heart broken last month and obviously she is trying to reinvent herself. It's natural."_

_"Well I didn't expect anything else, I mean she did get broken up by Sheamus, she needed to revamp herself in the beginning to expect to continue a relationship with Sheamus."_

_"Michael Cole, I am disappointed in you. Did you not see what I saw out there weeks ago? They were truly dedicated to each other, and Cyril is trying to prove something to him, and no doubt she is still wearing that necklace he got her lets go ask her, Cyril! Cyril!"_

"Jerry here tells me that your still wearing your necklace Sheamus gave you is that true?"

"I'm afraid not, I'll always keep it, but it's been more of a motivational figure than a necklace. Now if you will please excuse me." Cyril turned as Santino reached to the inside of the ring.

_"See I told you, she wanted motivation because she wasn't up to Sheamus' standards."_

_"I honestly don't know what goes through your head Cole, Cyril has always been sexy, and if Sheamus can hear me, I don't think he might mind if me or any other superstar take her for ourselves."_

Stephanie spoke to Cyril in the earpiece, "You can thank me, for Cole and Lawler commenting on your relationship. Now tell Del Rio, Santino has three chances for a pinfall and then he can take over."

Gingerly touching Del Rio's shoulder she relayed the message, and Cyril called for the bell to ring once everything was settled.

As Cyril watched and reffed she was hoping to see the Cobra, though as Santino pulled it out, Alberto snatched it, and tossed it. Santino ran to the corner of the ring to watch as Rosa took it in her hands and tossed it to the ground.

"Comes ons peoples."

Del Rio waited as Santino was distracted before he prepared himself for the cross-arm breaker. Slapping his chest, Cyril mentally checked that Santino had his chances, and that it was totally allowable for Del Rio to prepare himself, when Santino turned he wasn't expecting it, but when it was finally locked it was over in a matter of three taps. Cyril called the ending of the match, and held Del Rio's arms in victory.

"Alright your done for today, I'll be having you ref for Superstars and a Main event recording, not to mention Saturday morning slam, but you are not allowed to ref at the SmackDown recording got me?"

Cyril was silent as she walked up the ring, Santino still in high energy as he left quicker than Cyril. Del Rio and Rosa walked together in smiles, and Cyril waited for them to pass her.

"Muy bien Cyril, good job."

Cyril nodded to their acknowledgement, and passed the black curtain. For now, she was going to head to her hotel room, try to catch the rest of RAW and set her sights towards Brooklyn for TLC Sunday.

As Cyril walked the empty hall a hard hand was pushed on her back telling her to walk faster.

"Stephanie has told me to make sure you get out of here and are not seen by anyone, I'm here to make sure this goes properly. Understandable, your bag is already at my hand."

Cyril didn't know what was going on, except the only thing running through her mind was that if Stephanie was going through all this trouble so she wouldn't be see, than the reactions to what's going to go down on Sunday are going to be a little bit more than shocked.

* * *

Tuesday's under Stephanie's command she was to dress up like she normally would, like any other referee.

Though when Tuesday came Stephanie set her down in front of a table a pen and paper to the left of her incandescent lights shining right in Cyril's face, Stephanie looked ready to be serious.

"Everything I've previously told you about your character is now off the board; I and Paul are going to restart on you."

"Does that mean I'm not going to be a referee anymore?"

"Gosh no, don't worry you might be a better referee than you are a wrestler, but were going to give you a little bit more toughed skin, so we have changed an into, and the names for you wrestling moves, alright. Make you a little bit of a hard ass when you start out there, a heel diva." Cyril could see that Stephanie put a lot of thought into this as she spoke into detail about what Cyril was going to be going through.

"A hard ass with a mixed tag team championship." Cyril repeated, and Stephanie tapped her finger on the steel table.

"I'm going to half to stop you right now, Tamina is pressuring me to give her the Championship, so I'm going to decide that day while you are wrestling so keep your ear pieces in."

"Is Tamina really going to try to go after my Championship?"

"See! Ah! I like that, that's how you're supposed to be talking you little hard ass!" Stephanie slapped the table, enthusiastic and a bright smile on her face.

"I'm glad you like it, but you're misusing the definition of hard ass."

Stephanie stood up straighter like her wish has just been ruined, and clicked her tongue with her mouth.

"Oh, it just sounded tough, though we want you to be tough for about two months, and then we will start to partner you up, I've changed your introduction music, but your entrance will still be the same, it's just your wrestling move names are different, nothing difficult."

Cyril didn't think what Stephanie did was going to be anything wrong, but as she listened to her entrance music, and her newest wrestling move names and Cyril noticed a theme.

"I'm no English Major, but I sure my wrestling theme is fake? Everything goes along with this, Fake Out? Fabrication? Conterfit? I see a bunch of play on words, something you want to tell me?" Cyril spread out the papers handed to her by Stephanie, in bright colors Cyril caught on the play on words.

"Well, you first main rival will be Tamina, and so the easiest way for you to go after her is that she calls you a fake wrestler. You just need to fix that accent of yours"

"I think I can make this work. It's just tha- excuse me? An accent?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this! I'm glad you liked it! I will have the TLC pre-show one up most likely up this weekend, due to my school midterms. The song it called Fake It by Seether and I've got this thing going where people don't think she is a real wrestler because she was originally a referee, but it's all going into place. Also next chapter, a little Sheamus/Cyril teasing! Cyril also wears skimpy clothes!**

**Keep on Announcing Alberto Del Rio guys, -DXI**


	7. Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Seven

**A/N: Haha I told ya I would update it before Monday! So the next chapter will be given to you next year because I will be off doing my equivalent of a vacation! Ya me! but I shall thank you my lovelies for liking this story so much! So please Share! and even show your grandma! This is the match between Cyril and Tamina and a little bit more of Cyril/Sheamus lovin. So enjoy! Shipping the ultimate Irish Love couple!**

**Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Seven**

**Fake It**

* * *

During the Tuesday recording the beginning of conflict between Cyril and Tamina was going to be through social media.

Cyril never really enjoyed starting the conflict and it was easier for her to be the good guy on this side of the argument, so Cyril just waited for notifications on her Twitter, Cyril laughed at herself as she read Tamina's post.

_Who does this Referee thing she is? She's not a wrestler and never will be. She is a fake._

Cyril had some time to reply, Cyril was the type of person that had to thoroughly think about what she was about to write or say, though the same thing didn't really go along with her actions. That was a whole another story.

It was late, and Cyril has just taken her last cup of coffee for the day, fingers hovering over her keys on her laptop she had finally felt proud of the message she sent out on her twitter.

_Fake? Maybe I can show you what's fake inside the ring, or are you afraid that you might get injured and people are going to forget you?_

The message was simple, only a long run on sentence though it was as mean as she could possibly make it before starting a potential fight, though this might strike up some nerves. Though she had heard it from Tamina herself, that she really felt this way. Cyril was always good at listening.

* * *

Stephanie had planned her outfit to dance in, and Cyril swallowed hard. Rippling Goosebumps ran down her arms and legs as she shivered in her undergarments. Stephanie swinging the outfit as it was enclosed in a plastic case. A group of women stood behind her as they slowly critiqued her with their eyes.

Johnny her dancing partner tapped at the door, he could be so impatient at times.

Though Cyril heard under a woman's breath that it was going to take quite sometimes, as if speaking in a foreign language they immediately started pinching at her skin, and moving her arms left and right and tugging at her hair.

Cyril was uncomfortable when she heard the sound of the practically sheep shears going against her hair. It's been growing out since she last had it cut, her match between Ricardo.

Hair soaked with product, her face itched as it ran down the sides of her face, unable to wipe it away due to women rubbing down her hands with lotion, and Cyril felt the abuse of her senses as she withheld her composure. When all the women retreated Cyril managed to wipe away the goop that was dripping around her face, that's when she screamed.

It was water, though freezing cold water that chilled her. Crouching on her feet her teeth chattered. "This is not Pimp Your Wrestler do you hear me!…. I'm…freezing…."

"Well if you're cold I can get one of the superstars over here and maybe those red Irish cheeks of yours will warm you up when they see you in this predicament."

Cyril held her jaw closed.

Cyril shook her head and could hear the individual curly ringlets slapping her in the face. Her red hair was shaped into an afro of curly hair. The easiest resemblance was Layla's hair a couple of years ago.

Still practically naked Stephanie teased her with what her outfit was going to be, Cyril caught the hint after a while.

"Santa is going to be good to you this year." She spoke under a thick smirk.

Cyril knew there were clichéd Mrs. Clause outfits but she really didn't know how it could get any worse. The creamed skin on her stomach was bare of any clothing, the skirt passed the middle of her thighs and that was after a little bickering lightly between the two of them.

The top, Cyril could get accustomed two, but it could get worse. It covered the essentials and had tiny sleeves for Cyril's shoulders. Her skin itched due to the fuzz that went along the shirt and skirt's edges.

Cyril was to place on stockings, and the hat Stephanie pinned to her head made her head draw up. Stephanie couldn't' be more proud of herself, and the women withdrew their previously comments towards Cyril's appearance.

As much as Cyril was in shock with herself Stephanie still didn't allow her to really enjoy herself. Stephanie pulled the door open, and Johnny stood in front of her mindlessly picking out the fluff from his heavy Santa jacket.

"It's almost of Santa bought himself a P90X to work out with." Cyril joked with Johnny as she commented on his appearance. Tight red leather pants, a heavy Santa jacket and belt left open.

Johnny was about to say something but Cyril watched as he held his jaw tight. Cyril balanced on her heels, and Johnny refused to say something. "Give me twenty minutes to walk in this, and I'll wait with you on our entrance." Cyril said as she walked in circles her ankles wobbling still.

Cyril had re-read the list of people dancing and she and Johnny were no doubt the last ones going to preform.

_Naomi and Brodus_

_Cameron and Brodus_

_Kaitlyn and Derrick_

_Aksana and Miachel_

_Tamina and Primo_

_Rosa and Epico_

_Natalya and The Great Khali_

_Cyril and Fandango_

Of course the last entry was last minuet scribbled in a lazy marker while the rest was neatly printed in ink. Cyril adjusting to walking finally paced down the hallway without the temptation of falling on her neck. She listened to the variety of Christmas music and the crowd's reaction.

Cyril really only wondered what she would be dancing to. Not even her own dancing partner was going to admit the secret. Heels clicking legs slightly shivering she was able to sneak her own pager out of the inspection. Clipped to the inside of her stockings she smuggled it through. Only getting light updates from the other referee's Cyril was wishing she had better time management.

As Cyril waited for when she had to be called she began pulling at the white fluff on her dress. Immediately her upper arms were grasped as her heels clicked faster on the backstage floor, her pager taken from her hand slipped into someone else's hand as she passed the silk curtain just to meet a silky red one. Johnny smiled as he watched as Cyril joined beside him.

"Good to see ya, when the lyric queues up just stick your hands out of the curtain and just start lightly snapping. Rules of Stephanie."

"As long as I can get out of this fast enough I'm beginning to shiver."

Pulling down her skirt as far as she was allowed, she helped Johnny with his hat and beard as the music was about to hit.

When the music started her heart sank and her breathing stopped. Johnny grinned as he pulled himself away from the red curtain.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

_I made it through the wilderness_

_ Somehow I made it through_

_ Didn't know how lost I was_

_ Until I found you_

Cyril did as commanded as her hands were slowly snapping to the beat, her blush running to her face. Stephanie knew exactly how to embarrass her, and she was going to make sure Cyril's blush would match her Mrs. Clause. This was the moment her father would record and show it to her grandchildren.

_Like a virgin_

Immediately Cyril's hand was grabbed and it was immediate skin to skin contact. Johnny swayed into Cyril and Cyril allowed it, the heat rushing to her face not due to the music but Cyril swore that there was an expectant draft up her skirt as Johnny dipped her.

A gingerly hand on Johnny's shoulder the other ruffled up her hair before it was placed on her waist as they 'sensually' walked their way into the middle of the ring.

Cyril didn't even manage to look at any of the judges for every time she tried to look, it was an unexpected dip or revealing of a little bit more leg from Cyril.

Cyril continued through the dance, and she promised herself this would be burned from her memory as soon as it was over. Cyril was going through a lot of skin to skin contact with Johnny.

Johnny peeled away his jacket, and Cyril took the chance to examine the judge's board.

Cyril saw a cheeky smile and immediately she recognized the familiar face of Ricardo. It was as simple as the flipping of his hair, Ricardo's smile got ten times bigger a shy wink and she crossed down the table.

The royal William Regal, with her elbows on the table she grinned at him, till she saw the cross of Pale and red behind him. Cyril stood up straighter and dipped slightly as the song continued to play. Taking her hand she petted the underside of Wililam Regal's chin. He returned the favor with a wink, and Cyril smiled. A glimpse over to Sheamus he did not look happy.

Hands soon on Cyril's waist she looked up to see that it was Johnny after he visited the other female judges on the other side. A light sweat developing Johnny was starting to become tacky as he held Cyril.

It went like that for the rest of the dance. The Lombada the forbidden dance, and Stephanie knew the exact way to make someone blush and feel awkwardly sexy as they danced to _"Like a Virgin"._ It also made sense in Cyril's opinion as Stephanie had spoken to her.

_"Those pants are keeping other from getting into your pants."_

Though that was going to change, because Cyril looked sexy, and she dressed sexy and she swayed her hips as if she were starting to become sexy.

The last of the dance was going to be a pull together and then a dip and Johnny would spin her out before pulling Cyril into him. As Cyril was spun out she felt an attack on her back and she was down chin hitting the bottom of the floor.

Cyril now officially hated surprises.

Cyril turning her back it was Tamina who didn't look happy as she wore her dress, with a snarky grin she ran off and Cyril remained flat on the floor, Johnny holding her shoulders in defense.

_"Cyril and Johnny, even after that little attack from Tamina it was still easy to decide that you two will be going into the match up for the mixed tag team championship. Congrats."_

Johnny pulled Cyril up from underneath her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Cyril smiled along with him but her eyes remained on where Tamina's exit was

* * *

Cyril was going to have some time to relax and prepare herself and potentially argue against what Stephanie was going to tell her. Tamina had gotten the spot along with Cyril and Johnny and Stephanie still didn't know who was going to win the match.

"I want this to be better than a normal diva fight; during the match the referee will tell you who is going to get the championship, so you better fight hard. What is at stake is my mentoring. You don't work up to my approval then I will kick your wrestling gimmick. And your storyline is over."

Cyril had no time to argue against that, Cyril wouldn't dare.

"Since the Heavyweight match is over Sheamus and you are going to have a little talk. I'll be there with you so just come along."

Cyril in her newly developed wrestling gear she followed behind Stephanie's every move around the bends and corners. Cyril's skirt was a maroon red and it was layered in ruffles and bunchy fabric.

Cyril's shirt still revealed her bellybutton but it gave Cyril a little bit more comfort because it was a little bit lengthier. The shirt looked and felt like it was cotton and it had been severely ripped in partial places as if she was in a scuffle with a wild cat of some sort. Though Stephanie had reassured her more than once that it was going to stay where it was.

Right beside the screen that read TLC Stephanie and Cyril was speaking of a fake conversation. Ear piece in her ear she watched as Stephanie's eyes got wide and excused herself. The crowed screamed as they watched Stephanie's figure on the screen. A heavy breath on Cyril's neck she turned her head.

"Do ya think you want to explain to me?"

_"Play with him" _Cyril heard in her ear piece

Cyril got a little bit closer and smiled.

"Explain what?"

"I think ya know what I'm talking about Cyril, ya look different."

"Well all it takes is a break-up to make a girl change for the right ways am I right?"

"Yea, but not like th-

"No no, I heard you exactly right, I've been working hard, and now I'm going to go out there and win my mixed tag team championship. I've gotten better, stronger, more prettier."

"I never meant it like that you weren't pretty or beautiful."

"Don't worry Sheamus, I just want you to sit down and watch my match. I. Just. Wanted. To. Show. You. What. I. Have. Done."

Taking Stephanie's advice into consideration she took her right hands and starting from Sheamus' abs she walked up her hands up to Sheamus' shoulder with each pause after her words.

"Watch me"

Cyril was drawing light circles on his chest before Cyril turned to exit the cameras view.

Johnny was already at the silk curtain waiting for Cyril and the music.

"So I've been told that it's up to you for these championships."

"Yea, don't worry I got this."

Cyril and Johnny locked arms as they exited down the ramp, eyes focused on Tamina already down there, Cyril didn't even pay attention to what music was playing. Both Cyril and Johnny walked seamlessly down the ramp and helping each other between the ropes they entered the ring. Ear piece settled into her eat she heard Stephanie speak.

_"Kick each other's ass. This will be between you and Tamina, you both are the dominant forces I will let you know when you can tag your partner to rest, and Cyril we never worked on any techniques except for submission's and pinfalls so just scratch and claw."_

Tamina was the first to attack with a punch to the chin, Stephanie was making this serious, Tamina didn't even go easy. It took Cyril seconds to think about what just happened and Tamina had already climbed the top of the rope.

_"If she gets this then she is getting the championship"_

Tamina dropped and Cyril rose up her padded knees into Tamina's stomach.

"That's gonna teach her" Cyril said as she felt the contact of Tamina's stomach.

In Cyril's case it was good for her, Tamina had long hair, the better for Cyril to pull at it.

In Cyril's ear piece she constantly heard Stephanie's critique to what both Cyril and Tamina where doing.

* * *

Cyril didn't remember the last time blood was drawn during a Diva match but this was the most current one. After the pulling of Tamina's hair, Tamina got pay back, it was one of those times when Cyril was thrown into the steel post in front of primo. Her head felt sticky.

"Tamina is getting ahead of you."

Cyril bit down on her lip and turned and speared Tamina from behind as she had her back turned.

"Good now go see Johnny," Cyril was drained as she listened and her mind fuzzy as she watched the fresh Johnny Curtis not even wrestled yet sweating from his nerves. A tap and the tip of Cyril's fingers barely touched Johnny's.

Cyril dropped as she watched as Johnny helped her through the ropes. Quickly Cyril though that the floor was the most comfortable place to be, so she dropped their breathing as she held her head. Blood and sweat don't really make a good combination as Cyril breathed on the floor.

_"Oops, your boy has gotten a couple hits with chair."_

Cyril's head popped up and no doubt Johnny's attractive face was being hit with a chair.

"I'm ending this now,"

Cyril slapped the ropes and stomped loudly, she was fired up, and ruffling up her hair with her hands she wasn't going to play anymore. Her father always told her, not to get angry till your desperate, and right now she was definitely desperate.

Cyril's eyes narrowed and if people were watching her on the screen they would have sworn that they were getting darker. Cyril's blush not on her fact but her body was turning red.

Hands on the edge of the rope she reached out to Johnny as far as possible to touch him.

"Johnny please I'm going to end this!"

Primo saw Johnny as he tagged and he ran to tag Tamina who herself was fighting. As soon as Johnny touched her hands, Cyril climbed the topes and drove her shoulder into Tamina.

Tamina on the ground Cyril thought it was best to start to use her finishers. To start up with Vertabreaker, Cyril got on her knees, and slapped the floor three times rhythmically.

Tamina wasn't going to know what hit her.

Cyril remained on her knees as she watched as Tamina stood up and charged at her. Cyril lowered her body and Tamina practically jumped over her. Cyril caught Tamina by her legs and adjusted herself.

Cyril wasn't even sorry.

Cyril dropped Tamina and she heard the crowd's reaction.

_"You win, now finish her"_

Tamina now on her back Cyril got ready for the deathlock or 'Counterfeit' as it was now named.

Legs locked Cyril stretched Tamina till she was clenching her teeth. Heart racing she was going to win a championship. She was going to win her first championship. All she heard was the crowd's screaming.

Tamina was screaming and Cyril tightened her hold. When Tamina tapped against her leg it took Cyril a minuet before realizing it even after the bell sounded.

Legs released Cyril felt weak, as Tamina crawled away from Cyril. A thick leather belt, was handed to her and it resembled the regular tag team championships except that it was cut in half. Half silver half bronze. As Cyril held the belt in her hands she just stared at it.

_"When you turn around you're going to kiss him."_

A hand on her shoulder she slipped the belt over her shoulder and jumped on the person. Looking them in the fact she kissed them straight on. It wasn't one of those big kisses but it was one just as sexy. Cyril released her grips and landed on the floor safety, something in the background caught her eyes. Pale and red headed with a small frown as Cyril looked up into the face of her currently Champion partner.

_"Well that could work…"_

Retreating away from Johnny she stared up at Sheamus and she extended her arm out to him. Sheamus took it and they shook hands, before Johnny helped her go through the ropes.

* * *

Cyril scurried through the hallway wanting to remove herself from the situation she just got herself in her face aflame and her body nervous. Clutching her new belt she skipped faster than AJ, Johnny would have to conduct the interview for her. Bags taken, medics ignored she didn't want to stay long.

"Why didn't she tell me who!" Cyril argued herself as she got to her car a quick as possible, ignition on she put the car into drive and ignored anyone's advances to talk to her.

Though she was going to share a room with Melina like she has been for the past couple of weeks, maybe she would take some sleeping pills to kick it in the drowsiness.

"Oh god, I still have the recording tomorrow."

It took Cyril about three hours to settle down, Melina still wasn't back and Cyril watched her clock read 2:45.

It was a knock on the door and Cyril was relieved that she could get some sleep knowing her rooming buddy was back. Maybe she would keep the situation off her back still Cyril was ready to tell. Though in Cyril's case she wasn't sure if she did anything wrong.

Make-up wiped off her skin reading glasses situated onto her nose. Cyril wanted to stay away from being sexy tonight. Slippers extra fuzzy and worm, her shirt 100% cotton and had the picture of kittens in a basket. Her sweatpants would have been too big for Big Show, though on the inside it was softer than fleece.

Cyril paced before opening the door to make herself look busy she took her tooth brush and hair brush and started using them. Left hand brushing her hair, right hand brushing her teeth. Cyril opened the door with her elbow, though when she was expecting Melina and she didn't get Melina she felt that hair brush stick to her hair.

Her mouth foamy from toothpaste she stared at Stephen.

Cyril looked like absolute shit.

"Well, getting cozy?" Stephen eyed Cyril's kitten shirt curiously.

Cyril laughed toothbrush and toothpaste still into her mouth as she yanked the brush from her hair. It came out with an unpleasant rip. Cyril threw it into the bathroom, she also spit out some toothpaste so she could speak.

"Haha, ya. Work is hard." Cyril said lightly brushing.

"Your still bleeding a bit."

"Ya, well got to go off to sleep!" Cyril began closing the door but a pointed leather shoe wedged itself into the door frame.

"I think you're trying to avoid me?"

"WHAT!? No No! Never just tired! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Never said you did lass, though I believe that we all know you did something wrong out there."

"She never told me who!" Cyril immediately closed her hand over her mouth. Regretting it.

"well you just didn't look," Stephen was getting onto her, but Cyril didn't really know what else to say, she started to panic.

"Well, if it was you I would have expected it and done it a little bit better."

Cyril's eyes got wide and she just let go of the door just to yell at herself inside.

"I swear to god why I say these things! Just leave and let me wallow in my own self-pity and stupidity."

"Better?"

Cyril just continued to brush her teeth as she squatted into the corner, Stephen walking himself inside the room.

Oh god why did I just allow myself to be pinned in a corner against a giant Irishman, I'm not sure if my father would be proud or dishonored.

"Did I just hear that you would have done it better?"

"No! I am not allowed to answer that question while I'm looking like this and your looking like.." Cyril just shuddered as Stephen was wearing his, 'normal clothes' along with his hat and vest. Classical.

"Just leave," Cyril taking the non-brushy side of her toothbrush and began poking Stephen in the chest.

Door open Stephen just held himself in the door way not budging.

"Just please tell me, what do you want from me." Cyril now desperate she didn't want to deal with this.

"Just to do it right the next time"

"What do you mean? We're not together for Kayfabe and I honestly don't know what Stephanie wants me to do, just explain! I just really don't want to break Kayfabe" Cyril furiously brushing her teeth as she spoke it was the beginning of a ramble.

"Cyril, please. I never said it was for Kayfabe. Nor did I say that we were going to break Kayfabe"

Cyril was taking the toothbrush out of her mouth before was attacked. She realized that she was kissing Stephen not in Kayfabe, but real kissing. Then she realized how shitty she looked as she heard that plastic brush dropped to the floor. Then she realized that Stephen was kissing her as she had a mouth full of toothpaste. Cyril swallowed that.

'Oh god, I don't think swallowing toothpaste is good for the human body' Cyril thought as she was pulled closer though her mind began to ramble a little bit more.

"Good god, Cyril I can hear you thinking." Stephen growled and Cyril immediately told her mind to shut up. Cyril just continued to kiss Stephen, and even on a little dare she relaxed a bit more. She smiled as she continued to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Sorry this story is only like seven chapters old! So no 'Sexy time yet". I want to do a dedication to the beautiful Kayfabe fan who messaged me on Tumblr to update this! So here! A virtual cookie given to you by Insanity! So enjoy comment and critique and let me know which chapter do you want a little bit of 'Sexy time' but it's ok because this is still rated T so it wont go into detail so don't worry. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! -DxI**


	8. Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Eight

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! New chapter up and ready! Everything that you will see now is settling into place for me, and it's going to go around a lot more smoother, because of Cyril's new gimmick! I hope you enjoy this, and you guys are making me so proud! Rate, Review, Contact, Enjoy! **

**Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Eight**

**Enough Time**

"Stephanie I want you to stop playing with me! How many different gimmicks have I gone through in the past couple of months? Allow me to actually decide what is good for me. Please keep your mind on one thing for me! Stop changing it!"

Cyril was seething as she stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror of the gym. Skipping rope she was resaying the things she wanted to tell Stephanie when she saw her next. It was an email sent Monday night right after Stephen left. That's when Cyril really got mad at what was happening.

_Dearest new prodigy Cyril,_

_After Monday Night, we have decided to do another make over on you. Which you will debut a couple of weeks before the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View, so for now you will be a referee till then._

_ Hopefully we won't be disappointed in you this time._

_Not that we were disappointed in you the first time or the second time, but we wouldn't change you again if we liked you._

_So yes, we were disappointed._

_ From the Offices of the Executive Vice President_

_ and Creative Executive Officer Stephanie McMahon_

So you could say that Cyril was a little bit disappointed in what was going on, no wait disappointed wasn't the word to describe it. She was pissed off. Royally pissed off.

"You say your pissed off, even as half of the mixed the tag team champions, My screen time is said to be greatly decreased. No more promotions of my tango gimmick. Lucky for you, you still get screen time even as a referee. So don't say you have it bad."

Curtis watched from the bench press as Cyril skipped rope beside him, she quickened up her pace still angered.

"You have had already two gimmicks, your 'let's get weird one' and then this 'fandango' one all in the course of your WWE time. I've had over three in less than the span of three months. It's either I'm really good at bouncing around and acting must be my life skill, or they really like to paint me like a picture."

Cyril began swinging the rope faster and faster till it just looked like she was just sprinting in place.

"When I see her for lunch I'm going to put my foot down."

Cyril immediately stopped jumping as she stood on the bottom of the rope, breathing heavily she could see where the moisture was gathering on her wife beater.

"Just hold your horses Cyril, sometimes it's good for them to sketch you out and play with you. If you come out to aggressive then you might get placed lower than the mid cards. Take me for example."

Curtis dropped the weights respectively and held up a hand to stop Cyril.

"It might not work like that, I'm not even superstar or mid-card remember? I'm a personal ring announcer, but I still wrestle in house shows." Jesus stood beside the both of them, and Cyril couldn't tell whose side he was on.

"I'm not patient, sorry guys. I have a lunch date with my mentor."

Cyril gathered the rope in her hands and slung them at Curtis who stumbled back as he caught them.

Kicking her feet aimlessly on the ground she wrapped a towel around her neck and her jacket was slung over her shoulder.

"I'll tell you how my newest gimmick goes."

* * *

Finally washed and her clothes pressed on request of Stephanie, Cyril adjusted the napkin over her leg once more. After her first twenty attempts.

When Cyril spotted Stephanie, she was about to stand but Stephanie held her hand out for her to continue to sit. Instead of sitting across from her Stephanie sat to Cyril's left, and Cyril turned her head in question.

"Just keep looking."

Cyril returning her head back into view, Paul and Vince made their way. Stephanie allowed Cyril to stand up to greet them formally.

As they settled back down it was quiet at the table, she could hear the shifting of ice in her cup.

"I would like to start out that you are an amazing employee." Vince started out the conversation with a compliment no doubt the only one Cyril was going to receive that day.

"Cyril we have been changing so many of your characters and gimmicks because actually we don't know how to work with you. Of course our basic line was to have you and Sheamus be Champions and maybe a wedding, but we decided the breakup on request of the other wrestlers. They didn't believe that you deserved to be in the spotlight so quickly. We have been working out a solid gimmick to put you in, because our main point is that you are going to have to change after the breakup."

Whatever Stephanie was saying was making complete sense, though maybe that would be the easiest part.

"We are going to allow you to continue to be champion and battle against Tamina. That last match got plenty of positive reviews."

Just in through of that match Cyril felt her head throb.

"You will still have the same wrestling moves, but the names will be different. In the next two weeks we will have a full bio of your character on the WWE website. The theme of faking it is no out of the question. Scratch that."

"Excuse me can I have a crayon."

Cyril had to pause as she watched as Vince requested a crayon from the waitress, she quickly gave him a pen, and he had handed it to Cyril

"Good idea father, Cyril write down each and every move you know by heart, whether it is a hold or not. You have only a few minutes now go."

Cyril scribbled on the cloth napkin in all hopes of someone sneaking this thing out with in their jacket pocket, for the first thirty seconds she could only name a few and then her mind really went working. Handing the napkin back to them both sides covered they gather on the opposite side to inspect it.

"Wow, she really doesn't have a theme going around here."

"They aren't in any way related."

"I think it could work."

Everyone stared at Paul as he fingered the cloth with his hands, Cyril especially.

"Well a main theme is that she could be wild, because mostly all these moves don't relate to each other at all."

"Please she isn't going to be some of those Northern Wildlings, or a jobber. I have enough people filling up those positions."

"She could be a little bit hardened around the edges; maybe a fake tattoo and she could get into a scuffle with Shield to potentially bring out a hardened face. Maybe a couple of scars on her stomach along with her arms and legs."

Cyril watched them as they bantered along with each other, she practically didn't even have to be a part of this meeting to decide this.

"A hardened face Diva. Maybe with the threat of the shield no one comes to her aid."

"That way she could still be against the rest of the superstars, but still fight on the right side."

"I'm thinking maroon and army green, and bandannas those sound nice. I want them."

Ideas were bouncing left and right Cyril wasn't sure who was designing her new wrestling gear Stephanie, Vince, or Paul.

_Let me decide what's good for me._

That thought was just shadowing her inner thoughts and she regretted thinking it as she saw he main partners of the company gathering together to create a gimmick. Cyril just sat silently as she sipped her water.

"What about her mixed tag team partner? I mean she is a champion, along with Curtis."

* * *

Lunch with the "Bosses was tough but eventually it was all sorted out, except for a few kinks and twist it was practically all right. The scene written with Cyril and the Shield was filmed a week in advance; it was going to end up with them coming out of hiding to toss Cyril around in the ring.

Cyril stood in the back in her own private dressing, she didn't want to dress in front of the other Divas, Stephanie always wanted things to be a surprise and have the perfect reaction, and to make it more genuine than anything else.

Cyril started at herself in the mirror as her wrestling outfit was laid on a bench to her back left. Cyril eyed it respectively. With all of the wrestling outfits she has been given the past couple of years, Cyril could have had a closet filled. Though everything about this outfit was so much different. Everything was changed.

Cyril's pants were longer, practically baggy army green cargo pants. No more skirts and mini shorts that she had originally been told to wear. A maroon red bra covered her chest, Cyril was bound to complain. Though that meant that Cyril could continue to play on the sexy theme with the practically bare torso, though her referee outfit didn't change, Cyril was glad of that.

Stephanie knew that when Cyril wasn't going to voice her complaints about the bra, she already knew that Cyril had a problem just to continue going out with just a bra, so that was why Stephanie showed her leather jacket she was allowed to wear over it.

A dull grey jacket whose sides were longer than the back of it, it came with a hood for those times she was told to be mysterious. Her name written on maroon lettering, and a tribal pattern on it's tails.

Cyril remained hesitate about the tattoo, but it was going to be as fake as Tensai's own face tattoo. It was a common tribal that went around her shoulder and since her jacket was sleeveless it was easy to see. As Cyril watched them paint it on it was easy to spot the familiarity with the emblem on the tails of her jacket.

Next came the wrappings, on Cyril's arms. She had always wanted to have wrappings somewhere on her body, and she was glad that Stephanie put in Cyril's minor request into reality. The wrappings were a white like tape and it went heavily around her wrist and then wound up and around her arms till it reached the middle of her upper arm. Cyril watched herself in the mirror her hairstyle still the frizzy curly mane and Cyril nodded her head in acceptance after everything was laid out.

"I look like a total badass."

The bandanna that Stephanie mentioned wasn't going to be left, because in Stephanie's terms it symbolized being "Hardened" and "Bad-Ass" Stephanie also reminded her that there were a variety of colors that Cyril was going to wear, a little colorful accessory. Cyril wrapped the matching army green bandana around her hair. Then once again nodded her own approval and Stephanie stood behind her slightly nodding in agreement as if everything was going to go into place. Stephanie herself was proud of the way they handled the newly and finished style of Cyril, and hopefully she was going to remain in this gimmick for quite some time.

If not it meant Cyril's future career as a wrestler.

* * *

Her own Championship belt around Cyril's newly defined waist she walked along backstage. Cyril once again enjoyed her time as she went around the parking lot, aimlessly whistling her own small tunes that would echo around her. It was always lit with an orange hue, and Cyril could easily hear one of the large RV's backing up into its place. No doubt a superstar arriving for tonight's showing.

Cyril kept herself free from sweat in fear of her tattoo melting down her arm, even with Stephanie's reassurance of it being "Water-proof"

"Cyril time to get bound!" Stephanie said as she came around the corner, rope and a smile on hand.

How could anyone say that with a smile on their face, Cyril thought as the rope was wrapped around her arms, Stephanie walked around with her like a dog on a leash. Of course The Shield were going to come in from the crowd early in the show. Cyril met them with smiling faces, as Stephanie tied the rope and handed over the remaining length to Jon who tugged at it for a bit.

"Don't do that, the rope is scratchy." Cyril slightly pouted as it rubbed against her arms. Jon dropped the remaining length of rope for the time being. Cyril herself pulled against the rope, but apparently Stephanie knew how to tie people up from her past experiences.

"So when you get down there guys, just hold her in the middle and push her around a bit and when it comes to one of you just not catch her this time. She's a big girl and can handle it, then a couple of moments later while you do your stuff, she will jump out on you. Take the pain for a while, which I know won't be much, she might get a kendo stick on you, but then just decided to leave after a while, Alright team good review!"

Cyril wasn't sure what to be more insulted about, Stephanie still calling her an it, or thinking that her punches wasn't going to land much pain. There was no way in hell Cyril wouldn't grab that kendo stick. In fact Cyril always and personally put the kendo stick somewhere underneath the ring even if she needed it. It was a small hobby.

Before Stephanie left she slapped some dirt on Cyril's face.

"You've been taken hostage, you need to look dirty. Maybe after a couple of more attacks from The Shield, you might get those scars." Stephanie held the back of Cyril's neck tightly and that surely brought back some memories of the good o' days before.

Cyril was turned to watch the TV screen.

_"It's been a couple of days since we have last seen our Official Cyril, Rumor's have it that the Shield might have something to do with Cyril's dissa-_

Right on cue the static of a video Cyril had filmed a week earlier was on the big screen, with all the static and blurriness it gave a good effect. Cyril continued to watch.

"Rumor goes around that your rules and callings have been a little bit unfair. It's our job to protect other from people like you, and I guess how you know how we deal with people like you, come on guys let's show everyone."

On screen they dropped the camera and everyone's footprints were exiting out the door before the screen cut.

Jon held the rope and began to pull; Cyril could hear their music blasting and Cyril could admit that the audio around this area was no doubt the best. Cyril stumbled, as she was continued to be pulled.

People screamed as they watched as they walked down the steps, Cyril more carefully than others for she was being pulled every step or so. People from the crowd slapped her arms and her back, no doubt excited for something. Told to climb over the wall Cyril struggled, pulled by the rope a little bit more she fell. Without help from anyone, Cyril picked herself off the floor. Entering the ring was not going to be easy, but when it happened it was easy. They tossed her though the bottom rope.

Dean held the microphone first in his hand.

"Anyone out there who thinks that they are brave enough and come down and stop us. I mean she is your mixed tag team champion? No? Alright then."

Dean held the microphone as they gathered around a circle, and began pushing Cyril in directions around and around they went with her, before she fell at Dean's feet again. The ropes around her arms making it harder for her.

Dean pulled back her head with her hair lightly as she faced the entrance of the main ramp.

"Is there anything you want to say Cyril?"

As Dean pulled back a little bit more Cyril choked lightly, gathering up a few tears in the process.

"Where are you guys? Don't you see that a friend is in need of your assistance? Poor, poor Cyril. So helpless so alone. Isn't it sad someone so loyal like you, doesn't even get a rescue party? It wasn't last week when I and my pals here attacked your old boyfriend Sheamus. Then when we went to punish Ryback, Sheamus was one of the number one people to help out an old friend"

Cyril jerked her head away but Dean held Cyril's chin, Cyril jerked against the ropes. Both Seth and Roman remained on guard.

"Well it looks like no one in this arena inside or outside is going to help you, not even the announcers want to help you. A so called friend. It gets you right here doesn't it; no one wants to help you. No One."

Dean motioned to his heart and then a few sweeping hand motions afterwards Cyril was pulled against the turnbuckle by Seth and Roman supposedly tying her there for security, in a few minutes this was her chance to get out of the ropes. Pulling against the ropes they were looking everywhere else but where Cyril was at. At first Cyril was panicked that she would never even get out of the rope binds on time, so Cyril was jerking her hands around while in the background The Shield were speaking.

When she got out of the binds, her moment of panic was over as she snuck herself outside the ring form the bottom rope and on her back tucked herself underneath the ring. Cyril hid there for a while before they were going to ask where she was at.

It was more of a weird panic but they kept calm and exclusive as if it was going to be easy finding her. Cyril heard the mat bouncing on top of her, and she waited a while before taking the kendo stick she placed there in her hands and rolling out. Poking her head over the ring they were all on the opposite side of her, Dean in the center of the ring barking orders around like a commander of a small army. Cyril smiled as she clutched the kendo stick a little bit tighter now.

The first person she hit with the kendo stick was Dean and it went right across his back, he dropped to his knees as he arched his chest forward, dropping the microphone it made that bouncing echoing sound as it hit the ground. Cyril went wildly against both Roman and Seth; as Cyril was going to go for her third hit on Roman he held the kendo stick with his hand. Trying her best to pull it out it was ripped away from her grips. Cyril was surrounded and with no weapon of choice it wasn't going to end well for her. Cyril began to tremble but really she knew what was going to happen to her.

Shoved to the ground and kicked on Cyril curled in fetal position. Dean held the microphone in his hand as he hovered over her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a true example of a poor helpless wrestler, no excuse me wrong title. A poor helpless referee, who used her power and place to make the matches end in her favor, this is lesson number one in your attempt to be a better referee. If you fail this course were coming back after you."

When she felt the area around her cleared she remained still before she heard them leave. The crowd screaming their confusion at Cyril she remained on the ground lightly shaken, the medics were the first to see her; hoisting Cyril up on their shoulders they began to move. Cyril shoved them out of the way and then grabbing the microphone she began to speak.

"I thought we were friends, a family. You all know that what they say about my job as a referee is false. I am always honest with my job, and it's a shame you would believe their word over mine. I now understand where and who I am to you, and I have taken that into account. They call me many names but a liar I am not. So right now here is the truth to those back there in your locker room. I will never, fight with you even as I fight against them. I know understand that I am alone here and it's going to stay that way."

Cyril practically tossing the microphone on the ground she hobbled her way up the ramp, watching as glistening metal and shiny polished leather looked up at her on the ramp, she took her championship belt and held it over her better shoulder. The crowd just screaming at her as she walked.

* * *

Cyril peeled back the black curtain and her posture was fixed, a little sore in her body, but that was nothing to worry about, nothing that an icepack couldn't fix. Cyril's mood immediately brightened, and she felt the need for a celebration for a job well done. Much like someone might have for paying off mortgage on a house or a loan. Cyril skipped around the back passing others on her way.

Other superstars were generally surprised with Cyril as she walked towards them. Though none of them were as angry with Cyril than Sheamus was, in fact none of the wrestlers were angry with her, except for Sheamus. Cyril was stopped in the hallway, and immediately denied passage

He blocked the hallway and Cyril wasn't allowed passage through.

"You know Cyril, I'm not happy with ya."

"Why?"

"I don't believe what they are doing to you is right. If they can't keep you to a gimmick then you won't really make it far in this. You have to put your foot down once and for all."

"I still don't know what is making you so upset. I like this; I've worked hard with them to make this official for me."

"You're not listening to me. I'm telling you this for your benefit."

"No, you're not listening to me.. I know you're my friend, or more than my friend but you don't understand. Back home….I have closets full of different wrestling gear and outfits different companies have put me through. Every company I've been with has done the same routine, referee then wrestler I've been shuffled through different gimmicks four in a month tops."

Sheamus was quiet as Cyril held a firm jawline as she unraveled the tape around her wrist. Cyril shaking her head lightly in disbelief as she scoffed.

"You don't understand what's it's like to be put through all those gimmicks. You don't know how tired I am. Different accents and locations only to have some people like me, then that isn't enough. My wrestling outfits always change but never my referee clothes. Besides it is going to be the New Year, I have to try it my only chance at being a wrestler, if not by black and white still fits. I've been already told by Stephanie that is my last chance anyways."

After Cyril had finished speaking, Sheamus remained in her way for just a second longer, still mute from the partial conversation. Though with a slight push Cyril was able to maneuver around him, getting ready and preparing for her job to ref a match between Wade and Kofi for the I.C Championship. The last RAW live show of 2012, everything was going out with a bang and with the Holiday vacation Cyril was going to have to give up everything to work on her gimmick.

"I saw the little dispute between you and Sheamus and you are right, he hasn't seen your official record file. Its three inches thick. You are a great referee and technical wrestler, but no one can seem to put you in the right gimmick to be comfortable with you or the wrestling universe. Though of course they know who you are, just not what you are."

It was Vickie, in her outfit and ready to host the WWE New Year's party that will be showing clips on the live event.

"Though in your new gimmick, you may not have many friends, outside this there is a friend who will try to keep you here for a while. In fact I have an idea for you after your refereeing job, if you don't mind of course."

Cyril couldn't be happier that things gimmick wise were continuing to go into place. All Cyril was hoping that she would continue to use her Kayfabe story as a referee as well. She felt that it might make it easier on her in some way.

Cyril was allowed to maintain the same Kayfabe role as she refed the match and she had to keep a straight face when she called for the match to end.

Wade Barrett is the new Intercontinental Champion, things like this were still new to her. She still didn't really know if other wrestlers knew the endings of matches. Though referee's were supposed to know what wsa going to happen in the end, but it's either no one tells her these things, or that she ignores them because she doesn't want to ruin the surprise. Immediately after her referee job she was told by Vickie to grab a cup of juice and head to the corner of the room where the party was being held.

"Sit there and look like you're sulking."

Directed and placed Cyril settled down with punch in her hand as she watched several stars mingle and walk around. Only a few had acknowledged her there, but maybe for now that was the good part. Cyril watched as the camera lights turned on and the lens were laid in view of Vickie. Cyril still in the background sulking in her black and white stripes shirt. Blending into the background.

"Ahem, Cyril."

Cyril looked up with a straight face; Sheamus easily looked different then again the last time she was in a party type scene with him she was in a bar. And he did have a beer in his hand.

"Is there something you want, Sheamus."

"Just wanted to know if I could join ya."

"I don't think so, I'm not sure I want to be anywhere around you guys right now."

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened out there we all are"

By now it was a small crowd that gathered around the two of them Vickie included, they remained silent with cups of liquid in their hands.

"I don't think you are. I was left out there, by myself while those brutes attacked me. While all of you sat around sipping juice at this party, I was getting kicked in the ribs by three grown men. I wanted help, I needed help but I received no help from any of you. From what I've seen I'm still new here, I've gained no enemies and I have mended bonds of people who disliked me. Still enemy or not, that doesn't allow you to just sit here while I am out there being robbed of my dignity, pride, and strength."

Cyril gripped the champagne glass a little bit harder than necessary and it cracked in her hands. Though Cyril continued on as her left hand felt a little bit warmer than normal.

Gathering her hand into a fist she punched at Sheamus' chest, it struck a rouse out of people in the crowd, but Sheamus made no attempt to move.

"I thought I was your friend, a family member, but I was wrong. I won't take back anything I said, I will never fight with you, and I am not making any friends, but I will fight against the Shield and that is the only thing I will allow for all of us to have in common. This won't affect my job as a referee; I don't know what you have heard from the Shield, but shame on anyone of you for believing it. I love my job as a referee, but I won't allow all my feelings for you pathetic people to get in the way of it."

That was the moment when Cyril Ayers started the official War of her against RAW.

**Battle number one: The New Years Party**

After that one word, people erupted throwing things and shoving people especially Cyril who was pushed against people and shoved around, Cyril watched as other held wrester back from going after Cyril, all screaming and yelling at her. All about them trying to help her when she was being attacked.

She had enough.

"Shut up all of you!" Cyril put down the abrasive foot and it was stone cold in the room.

"I don't care what you were saying and where you were. Frankly I don't give a damn, because I know it all to be a lie. You say you were here and were there, but I don't believe it. Even afterwards not even one apology for what happened to me. And you."

Cyril them made a path directly to Sheamus, Cyril stood up straight and her hand went directly against Sheamus' face. A red print painted on his face as he just stared in shock.

"Even after everything we have been through I would have expected much more of you. Besides we never broke up because I cheated on you, or did anything wrong you just though I couldn't handle myself out there in that ring. Though tonight you were most definitely showed wrong. I always though that warriors were supposed to be brave."

Cyril took out the metal disk pendant handed to her a while back ago, and shook her head. She never removed this, and always kept it with her. Cyril scoffed and threw it to the ground she stomped around it on it and spat near it for the effect. Never in her right mind would she damage a gift to her like this.

"Some warrior you turned out to be."

An immediate line made in front of her Cyril left to treat her hand, while the crowd gathered around Sheamus as he picked up the small metal disk. Written the words "warrior" in Gaelic disfigured and bent.

* * *

Cyril was told that the Shield would be appearing for a while for the rest of the show and that she wasn't allowed to interfere. Words especially told to her by Stephanie. As Cyril arrived at the medic no one around her was saying anything about what had been going on. Cyril herself couldn't find out what was happening. All that was going on was that there was another attack from the Shield on certain wrestlers. The buzz that was going around was that it was a real shock to the people backstage.

Cyril was expecting it to someone the likes of Kane and or Daniel Bryan, but Cyril held her breath.

Already with shirt and shorts over his wrestling clothes, Sheamus still had a smile on his face.

"How ya doing Cyril?"

It was hard for Cyril to answer, but she swallowed her muteness down and just mumbled as Sheamus sat across from her on the medical bench.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well why didn't you tell me? Were on the same page here."

Cyril had to admit that he was right, an eye for an eye, or a fist for a fist in this situation her father would say.

"Hey Cyril, it's a little bent from your stomping but that nothing that can't be fixed. Hey it gave a good effect."

Dropped in Cyril's hand only a small part of it was bent backwards. Cyril smiled.

"I'm afraid to fix it with a hammer, or it might end up like that poor old car, Father Ted got for that raffle. Poor old thing."

Cyril quickly sat beside Sheamus as she showed him the small dent in it,

"You are most definitely right, I can see how that could most definitely be a problem. Especially with you, maybe I should take it back so I could fix it the right way."

"Don't you dare, I've taken great care of this so far."

It went quiet as Cyril held the small pendant in her hand. So close together, it was warm.

So close for warm.

"Cyril is your hand alright? Because your up right now, come on your last match of the New Year."

A stage hand sent to take Cyril away and to her last job of the New Year, pulled away immediately Cyril rushed to her last referee match. The Miz and John Cena as a team.

"Things are going to be fun"

* * *

People didn't expect, the Shield to attack Ryback as he entered the ring then again maybe people did. Though people didn't expect Sheamus to run down that ring. Or Randy Orton as the three on one became three on three.

Then it became three on four. Not even in her referee gear Cyril ran down that ramp fast and immediately got her hands around Dean.

_"What the heck is our Official doing down in the ring!"_

_"Well what do you expect Cole she has come down to get vengeance on the shield after earlier today."_

Cyril held Dean in her bow and arrow submission till she watched as both Seth and Roman gathered together, her ear piece screaming in her ear.

_"Cyril what the fuck are you doing! Get out of there right now! I didn't say that you were allowed to do this"_

Dropping Dean and she scrambled to stand up as everyone was rounding around her. Randy, Ryback and Sheamus.

"What are you doing here Cyril this isn't a joke. You could get hurt." Sheamus was the first to get up close to speak to Cyril microphone in hand.

Cyril looked up and Sheamus and took the microphone in her hand.

"Just came out here to get some payback and ask you a couple of questions. What made you come out here against Shield?"

"I was attacked you saw it."

"Ya, I know I saw it. Though only when it happens to you that's when you can come and help someone else, after you know what it is like. I see."

" I told you I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't say sorry. Though I just wanted to say thanks."

Cyril had a hand on Sheamus as she walked him to the edge of the ring, sitting on the rope she just held a hand up to Sheamus, she went up close.

"Thank you Sheamus.."

Cyril retracted her hand and pushed against Sheamus he went backwards off the ring and onto the floor. His pale Irish skin turning red and his eyes just angry towards Cyril.

"..for nothing. Now you have the chance to help someone else out? All because it happened to you? All because they pissed you off that's your only time to help someone else out that was weapon-less in the fight. This is just more proof for me."

Photographs taken and a camera walking around the ring Cyril just smiled as she looked at herself on the Titantron, it felt good to end Raw the way she did.

**A/N: Rise of the official badass Cyril Ayers! This is official and I know all these outfits I've described have been leading up to this moment. I'm posting the next chapter today as well. A little bit of New Year's resolution for Cyril. Lets just see how good Cyril is at her new gimmick/job. Favorite and Review! Any problems let me know, I do editing ever couple of weeks to keep it smooth! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! :D**


	9. Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Nine

**A/N: Alright this is official! This is the chapter where Cyril starts doing things on her own and in this chapter she is going to be testing Stephanie's authority over her. Enjoy!**

**Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Nine**

**"Why aren't I allowed to help anyone?"**

* * *

"Cyril you had your ear piece in and I knew that you were listening to me, but you obey me. You have messed up everything and I'm going to have to fix it. If this goes wrong it's on your career. What were you thinking?!"

Stephanie had jumped Cyril as she walked through the curtain the last one for the night, practically ringing Cyril's neck as she screamed.

"It felt right, didn't know you would be so upset with it."

"Of course I would be upset with it, you didn't consult me. I have three quarters of a mind to fire you and make sure no other company hires you. Jesus! I could contaminate your working record. Tell me why I shouldn't. Tell me."

"Because it worked."

Stephanie's hands that were around her neck released and Cyril got the chance to breathe. About to jump into the arms of her apparent savior, she stopped when she saw Vince.

"I was told that she was going to be a hardened heel. A "lone wolf" that little stunt she did out there worked and I want to keep it working. At first I thought you were the one that sent her out there, she sure looked like she knew what she was saying. Though when I come to greet you in your job well done, and I find out that you had no idea. I was surprised. I still am surprised."

Cyril was immediately star-struck; there was a faint blush on her face.

"Though I don't say the same for Sheamus, he sure took a tumble out there. I don't think he will be happy with you Cyril." Stephanie added in and Cyril just realized she had pushed Sheamus off the ropes. No doubt he was going to be upset, though maybe she could make amends with him for the New Year.

Maybe.

"No script, no nothing just had a hunch about what to say. I think to either call you a natural, or maybe stupid, though you really are what the gimmick claims you to be. You my dear are a free scripter a real natural."

That was when Cyril would be chewed out privately to celebrate the new year that was starting soon, Cyril didn't like thinking that she would have to regret her actions the next year. Though the new year was all about resolutions and making new promised to each other. Though as she watched Stephanie's face as she chewed out Cyril, her next promise was going to do her work right, and that meant obeying to every single law Stephanie was about to give her.

Stephanie's hands were looking as if the most comfortable place for them to be was around Cyril's neck. Cyril could only shrug making sure her neck stayed out of harm's way.

"You are going to listen to me right now do you understand me Ayers? You need work, everyone always needs work but I am going to grind up on your back till I believe you have done a sufficient amount of it, do you understand me?

* * *

"Don't be mad, Stephen. I've hit you too many times tonight."

"I'm not mad, a little sore but not mad."

"Really didn't want to start the end of 2012 by pushing you off the ropes, as well as slapping you across the face."

"It's all fine, the slap did sting but hey. The year is over in less than ten minutes. Start it off right shall we? A pint of beer and a friend beside me. A great start to the new year!"

It was a bottle of Guinness that was rolled in Cyril's direction, dark glass that held alcoholic liquid was terrible properties when abused. Cyril was never the one to drink; her body didn't react well with alcohol. She still doesn't remember what happened on her 25th birthday. Or that no one would tell her exactly what happened. Cyril unscrewed the cap and sniffed it like she was tasting some sort of old English wine. Cyril took a small sip like she would do at a church when they would offer it. Then again Cyril never drank the church wine. The taste was bitter as Cyril let it lay still in her mouth, though it went down smoothly. She still hated it.

Though when you spend a Holiday with an Irish man known for his gestures of free drinks on me it's a shame when you are the one who doesn't seem a bit tipsy at the end of the night. Nothing wrong with being the designated driver. Though she caught Stephen's smile as it went down to the minuet mark. His upper lip frothy due to the beer, he looked so sweet, so happy with himself. Cyril took another sip of the bitter liquid and kissed Stephen's frothy upper lip. One drink wouldn't hurt her.

"Great way to end and start the New Year." Cyril took another sip from the bottle and it went down her throat a lot smoother.

Boy was she wrong.

* * *

Waking up in the darkened room of her hotel bed she didn't remember last night, though she had expected that was going to happen, in her mind Cyril was guilty for whatever she had done, and guilt sits for a long time on her conscience in Cyril's opinion.

Cyril's phone flashing light and slightly vibrating on the desk across the room meant she must have been wanted by someone. She checked her messages.

_"Cyril this is your mentor, whatever you're doing you need to stop and come meet me. You shouldn't be slaking you have more important things to work on."_

_"Second message, you are not allowed to start working or doing everything else till we have this under control. No hanging around no fooling, there is no me time there is only gimmick time. Do you understand?"_

_"I'm going to give you the address of the grappling place you are spending a certain amount of your New Year time, just go there and think of everything else."_

Cyril couldn't have agreed more, from what was happening she needed something else to work on. Though with what happened yesterday night she wouldn't have remembered, but she had more important things to work on. Cyril was determined to ignore everything to work on this Gimmick. It was her future career that was on the line.

"I'm done with everything."

* * *

For the next week Cyril's best friend was the gym and the local wrestling rings. For Mixed Tag Team partner sake both Cyril and Curtis traveled together, they wanted to work on being a team and they had great chemistry outside the ring as well as a friendly atmosphere inside the ring.

Cyril often got email's and phone calls and messages from Stephen, but she was busy. Always busy. She took what Stephanie said to heart, "no hanging around no fooling around, you have better things to do" Cyril really did, so many things were important right now, and with her parents a thousand miles away from her Cyril didn't have anyone to celebrate with after the first week of the New Year. So when Curtis wasn't here Cyril worked alone.

Rented local wrestling rings till late in the night and early in the morning. Kept the door locked often so no one would bother. Messages left unread, and Cyril didn't really remember the last time she had updated her Facebook or Twitter.

People were going to be mad.

Cyril rented a local gym out and left the gym Sunday morning before the break of dawn, lamppost haven't shut off it was warm in the Tampa weather especially for early January.

Sweat on her forehead Cyril wiped it away with a rag, Cyril felt physically stronger especially with another match against Tamina coming sometime in her future. Muscles stronger, her skin a little bit more toned. Physically she was stronger. Mentally she was stronger. Emotionally strong, well she could fix that.

"You've ignored me for a week Cyril."

Cyril stopped dead in the middle of the Tampa street.

"I wanted to work out in a local gym before Monday, but when I saw it locked I just waited outside till they would open, who knew that I would find you working out there."

Stephen stood against a yellow stone wall, ugly wife beater and gym shorts. His hair was flattened against his ball cap.

"I'm sorry I've been working. My calendar has been fill-

Cyril's phone taken away from her Stephen unlocked it.

'Curse me for not putting a lock on it.' Cyril thought as the light lumintated Stephens face.

"Every message I sent ya, un read. Email, Voicemail, Text, you didn't even think about reading them?"

"I'm sorry, I thought-

Cyril remained silent as her phone was handed back to her and every single text message from Stephen was unopened. His proof against her. Cyril just went silent.

"You've been ignoring me!"

"I'm sorry Stephen, I was just worried about my career. You heard what she said. You remember don't you?"

"Ya, well why haven't you just told me to help ya? I'm not a distraction. Your new gimmick is going to look very promising. You think we trust you when you don't even trust us to help you outside of Kayfabe. Me especially Cyril. You know, I sorta believed ya when you said you really liked me. We've been through a lot me and you and its bad when someone you really like and trust doesn't even trust you to take care of her. Wish ya luck Cyril, hope you finally learn to trust some people."

When Stephen brushed past her it was cold, the air around the both of them was freezing like she had cold water dumped on her body. Cyril began to shiver, as she just stood there. She heard the local gym door close and it was locked behind her.

Cyril was just too scared for her own good.

Scared of relationships when her career was on the line. She had some bad times, a lot of things she didn't want to remember when she didn't follow that logic. That's what screwed her over. Never even had her first kiss till she was 23. Though even after those years she hadn't kissed a lot of people. Never went farther than that with anyone.

Cyril had messed things up.

A lot of things.

* * *

Just because Cyril's Kayfabe character was alone didn't mean Cyril really had to be alone. Cyril was a happy and excitable person. Graduated from college with a major in Phycology, was able to in the scientific standard able to understand parts of the human mind. Though why she switched from Phycology to a referee/wrestler working for days straight she never knew. Her father would have been happy with any choice she made.

Monday nights Cyril was practically starving herself work, work and work. Cyril could have chosen many things to eat, even to go back down to catering, but with several health guru's lurking around Cyril didn't want to feel ashamed with what she was eating.

"Cyril?"

Mid-bite in the biggest devour of food she would make that day Vickie interrupted her.

"I see that you're eating, but when you're finished meet me outside my office. Stephanie wants to record the segments, and if you want to fix that composure look for a tooth brush as well."

Cyril nodded her head as she chewed down, ignorance was bliss when you ignore slight remakes like the one made by Vickie. Still not ashamed she had finished a while later.

* * *

The plastic plate in front of the door read general manager. Cyril leant in close as she heard whispering. Ear pressed against the door it was a shame the door open up and Cyril went leaning a little bit more close. Caught by hands, Cyril's face was luminated by the practically truck headlights that belong to two cameras. The one that followed ex-referee Brad Maddox and the very own WWE segment camera.

"Listening to conversations are we now Cyril? Am I that impressive to listen to?" Brad smiled, Cyril remembered Brad quiet fondly; her mother had told her during a phone call that it was hard to forget a man with a smile like that. Cyril wasn't one to disagree, but she picked herself up.

"just wondering what an ex-referee is doing here. Surely you got the message that we don't want you here." 'The sadistic smile' she wore or that's what her father would call it when Cyril should show teeth but spoke poison.

"Oh you want me, Official Ayers. I am now unforgettable; though indulge me for a moment. How are you doing so far? Referee, wrestler, and a champion how successful you have been. So sad not successful enough not to have a Mid-Card twinkle toes to be your partner. Though you haven't been you, since the breakup."

Brad used that as his chance to excuse himself from Cyril's face before Cyril was about to show Brad something about being an official..

"Cyril, I can see it in your face how your angry, but let's talk for a moment alright?"

The camera was on the both of them already recording, what was going on ready to be edited and shown sometime during RAW. Especially that segment Cyril had with Brad just a few moments before. Cyril continued walking a little bit further into Vickie's 'office'

"Now Cyril, I understand how upset you are with the shield, it doesn't mean though that you should excommunicate yourself from the WWE Universe. So I am suggesting you be the referee for the next installments of RAW so you can get to know the WWE Universe all over again. Do you understand me? Because now that I am in charge I am not going to get bad publicity because you decided not to play with anyone, got that?

Vickie left and Cyril was to remain in her office, camera still on here Cyril was supposed to say some cocky like now that she had the privacy of the WWE cameraman and her. Cyril was quickly thinking through it wasn't catchy, nor a catch phrase but it would have worked well in the moment.

"She must like me..." Cyril smirked into the camera as she lightly shook her head in front of the camera before slipping away and behind the camera lens. Camera shutting down in front of her the man behind it nodded his approval and his mumbling of getting this to editing was the only thing that kept the room Cyril was in from being silent.

* * *

Cyril spent three weeks working with Stephanie, a no show on RAW ,SmackDown, or Main Event as a wrestler; she was to remain as a referee under Stephanie's orders.

Her backstage segments with Vickie was most likely her only small cut of a promo she would be getting, Vickie spoke about the removal of her Championship, Cyril really didn't know why. Neither she nor Johnny has gotten the chance to work as a team in weeks.

Johnny doing dark matches, and Cyril just refereed the matches. Not the best treatment you would give a champion.

They didn't deserve this and Johnny still deserved to be a champion..

"My father may say that you are a free script, but you are still going to follow my orders for a while. With every act you think might take you farther I will be the official judge of that. You are referring a couple of matches and you are to stay AWAY from Sheamus' matches, we are planning on bringing in the Shield."

Cyril was a part of the Shield's range of attack victims, no matter what happened she would be the judge of herself if she was going to go after the Shield. Cyril spent four weeks as a referee as the Shield attacked Ryback, and Sheamus came to help. It's also been four weeks that the Shield has come to attack Sheamus and not anyone thinks about helping. Who knows it might get her friend back again. God only knows how much she has missed him.

Cyril stood behind the curtain as she watched Damien Sandow beside himself. With the dissolution of Team Rhodes Scholars she quite enjoyed the quote he said. It was simple, and nice. Cyril enjoyed the simple things.

_"Walk behind me; I may not lead_

_Walk in front of me; I may not follow_

_Just walk beside me; and be my friend."_

Cyril wanted another friend on screen in the WWE, she had Johnny, always. Slowly Vickie was warming up to her though. Cyril liked going big, so why not start off with the Big Fella himself?

"Go home, your done today. I would actually enjoy it more if you left. So you don't interrupt." Stephanie led her away from the curtain and into the locker room, slowly Cyril began to change in her dressing room. Stephanie hovered for a while before leaving. Cyril stopped changing, her official shirt still on she was just making noise for Stephanie to hear.

"No one was going to stop me."

Cyril was running before she caught eye of the audio technician.

"When you see me, right up there queue my music do you understand, on Stephanie's orders.."

Cyril wasn't one to forge someone's name but the audio technician took it without giving a second opinion. Cyril just ran with it.

It was terrible how the attack on Sheamus was reminding her of what happened to her, no one went out to help her, no one is going to help Sheamus. Even when he helps others. Whatever thoughts she was thinking all she knew was that she was going to get fired for this. Though the fans might be happy. She would enjoy it. No one would be expecting it, but then again Stephanie loved it when things were going to happen spontaneously, with its own exceptions.

Black and white at the top of the stands the Shield had just begun to touch Sheamus before Cyril's own music called out. No one knew whose music it was, screaming randomly they looked at the ramp entrance. Cyril breathed in deeply as she calmly walked down the stairs. Cyril was looking smug as the Titantron caught her entrance, and Cyril had to admit. She looked really good with that smug face of hers.

"_I will pay someone double their salary this month if you give me Cyril Ayers. Security, wrestler, audio technician I want her away from here."_

Lucky enough to keep her ear piece in her ear, she walked a little bit faster down those steps, security pulling her arm up the stairs, she kept on moving. She was not about to let anyone take her away from what she was going to do.

The security guys were pretty thick, though not as big as Tensai, the camera was still on her as she shoved security out of the way. Cyril jumped the barrier that separated audience and wrestlers. The flats of her feet hitting the floor, Cyril had her eyes on the one closest to her.

Dean.

Diving through the bottom rope Cyril just directly kicked him in the face, not sure if it was a toe kick, not really sure if it was a mule kick but all Cyril knew was that she made sure both her feet hit Dean right against the face. Cyril stomped on him once, twice, before setting up for her submission. She wanted to try something though, a little something for the fans of this. A move in honor of the greatest grappling technician.

Daniel Bryan.

Cyril set Dean up for the surfboard, but crossed his arms behind him. Cyril's feet just above Dean's knees she pulled backwards, it was a moment after she placed her left foot on his back.

A picture for the ages, Cyril thought.

_"That's it Cyril! I know you can hear me you cocky little bastard you are fired! I want you to watch Friday's Smackdown in jail because that's where I will be sending you! Someone get her!"_

Cyril's earpiece was screaming at her as she continued to pull against Dean, she was hearing him scream, the camera was hearing him scream and the whole backstage was hearing him scream.

Cyril was releasing him slightly and pulling him back like a sea-saw and she just kept on wondering who would come out and stop her.

Cyril laughed, for a second as she smiled to the camera, not watching who came out of that entrance, not watching who slipped in the ring, not watching as a championship belt smacked her right across her face. She dropped Dean as she went backwards, hitting the mat she rolled to the ground, choking on her own air as she met the floor back first. Cyril arched up aggressively as she winced. Looking up at the smooth tan skin, scruffy face that just stared at her in disappointment. Her tag-team partner just looked down at her as he shook his head. Cyril just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Johnny?"

Johnny didn't even hit her with his own Championship belt, it was her own. He hit her with her own Championship belt. No matter what anyone said the last thing that this was, was a potential heel turn.

Cyril felt her face swell, as she remained on the ground still in shock, she knew someone was going to stop her but her own Tag Team partner was the last thing she would have ever expected and that was down there on the list of Hornswoggle going to stop her. Behind Johnny the Shield scrambled away, Sheamus most likely down across the ring in whatever bad condition he was in.

Scott Armstrong, was one of the referees to come down and take Cyril up the ramp, when it wasn't Johnny, Cyril would travel with her herd of referees. A great makeshift family they were on the road, though they often got someone else's referee shirt mixed up.

Against Scott, Cyril was walked up the ramp, turning her head around she just watched as Johnny tended to Sheamus in the ring. Cyril pushed against Scott and just began her verbal rampage against Johnny.

"Why did you stop me? Since when can't I help anyone else! Johnny answer me!" Scott held her in place as they continued up the ramp, pushing past the curtain Cyril continued to walk. Scott behind her.

It would be immediate that she would be in view of the camera, hey if she was getting fired maybe she could cut a promo for herself.

"Cyril, how do you feel about your own Tag-team partner hitting you across the face with your championship, just to stop your attack on Dean Ambrose a member of the Shield?"

"I don't know who he thinks he is, since when am I not allowed to avenge a fellow wrestler during an attack on the Shield, it reminded me of when I myself got attacked by the shield, and no one was there to help me. I watched four weeks as the Shield went after Sheamus, no one to help him. Though he helped others. I may not like anyone here on this roster or company, but that doesn't make it right for someone not to get help."

"Well we do understand but maybe it might because you still contain feelings for Sheamus even after your break up with him several months back?"

"Listen, I am not a villain. I don't hate anyone, because hating people takes too much work, and I have enough on my plate thank you very much. Did I do it because I could? Yes. Did I do it because it was justice? Yes. Did I do it because I still have feelings for Sheamus? No. No if you excuse me, I have to find my tag team partner."

Cyril walked along, Scott pushing on her back like she was being led down to a dungeon. No doubt the 'dungeon master' would be waiting for a chain to be around Cyril's neck.

"You know what you did wrong Cyril."

"I didn't do anything wrong, though if that was my last moment here, I'll send you my iron and pressed referee shirt's as soon as I can."

"You can't speak like that; you can't just leave like that too where will you be going?"

"I can do whatever I want after I hear those two words Scott; if I can't ref in America I'll ref in the back alleys of Ireland, or England. Europe is a tough biscuit; they would enjoy my presence more." Cyril wasn't sure what her real opinion would be if she was to be fired, she couldn't call her father and tell him, it would just end up with Cyril flying home and opening the plane doors to a disappointed father. Cyril didn't want the last thing she heard from Stephanie was that she had to be fired, if she didn't have the WWE she would just be an empty shell.

"If I don't have the WWE, I don't want anything else in life."

Cyril wasn't sure if Scott heard her or not but right as they pushed the door to the main gather of where wrestlers just swarmed to relax of their match she was just waiting for Stephanie to attack her. Cyril turned the corner and saw familiar faces. Zack Ryder, Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel. Cyril smiled at them

"Happy Tuesday night everyone!"

Several of them were just about to reply to Cyril when Stephanie had walked to her. Against the wall closest to her Stephanie's hand wrapped around Cyril's neck it was a familiar memory to Cyril.

Stephanie slapped her hard.

People began turning heads.

"You really think you can get away with doing the stupid stuff you do? You really think just because you are a 'natural' means you can just interrupt whatever attacks I plan on someone do you? Sheamus is a big boy he can handle it. Does that mean if have Ricardo get attacked tonight as well that you will stop it?"

"If it were up to me I would be anyone's bodyguard."

Stephanie slapped Cyril once more.

"Wrong answer, you may think this is tough love, it's not even related to tough love. This gimmick of your is to be a hardened face, and to think I was going to put you in the same atmosphere as Wade Barrett or William Regal for the next month or so. Lone wolf helping out another lone wolf, not that Wade Barrett or anyone needs the help. Just be happy tonight is Tuesday, trust me on Friday you will be the first person to know when I will fire you."

Stephanie dropped Cyril and casually Cyril dropped to the ground, lightly grasping her neck as she just sat there.

Cyril wasn't sure what she was feeling, so scared for her life, her career. She gathered herself together a little bit more and remained still.

The other wrestlers saw everything; some wished they didn't see anything at all. As they passed her they couldn't have done anything just to continue walking.

Wade Barrett even passed Cyril, he knew himself that his name had been mentioned several times in the conversation still he carried on. He himself had a match that he couldn't be late for. Though if Cyril remained he would speak to her, he made a mental note of that.

Cyril just remained quiet in the hallway people passing her by, on a dare she lifted her head up once and caught Sheamus starting at her.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"What do you mean? Why I can't help anyone."

"You ignored an order from Stephanie, Cyril"

"Was I supposed to let you be attacked, I do-

"Yes! You were supposed to have left me alone there; I didn't need your help! I am a big boy. You've messed up big time lass"

"How is it me screwing people over? Since when was a rescue not allowed in the WWE! Even in Kayfabe I got attacked, I would have thought that it would be a part of my character to help others from Shield. Because no one helped me."

"Your wrong, we were given the choice to help you."

Cyril froze quietly still in that position if she had just been frozen in time.

"What did you say?"

"I said, that we were told if we wanted to help you, and you got the answer on who wanted to help you out in that ring, those weeks ago."

"You're lying."

"You know what Cyril, I am lying. Though I really rather wish I would be telling the truth..." Sheamus walked out on their conversation and Cyril had no feeling to move, to yell back at him to strike him. She didn't have the heart to think what he had said was true. Like a rock to the heart. Cyril just slid down the wall again.

"Take this,"

Cyril really wished the next person who spoke to her would have been her mother, looking up a little shocked that a friend could come from anyone.

"Since I am addicted to coffee it's always the best thing for me to drink when I'm upset."

"Really, would have expected you to be criticizing your American haters on Twitter than giving me coffee. Antonio."

"Well, I have a few things to talk to you about, so come help me find chair. And learn a lesson that I must teach you."

Cyril just followed the United States Champion to a table, looking over the American flag on his jacket. She felt the cup in her hands as she sat down.

"A lesson I must teach you that I learned myself in the developmental stage of my career."

"What lesson might that be?"

"I've done some pretty terrible shit like you, and it was in the developmental part so I knew at some point that because of what I did I wouldn't have made it through to the big screen. You are experiencing the same thing I did but on the big screen so there is three times the pressure on you, because when you can't make it here you don't have anything to go back on."

Cyril held her coffee in her hands as she just listened to Antonio, never really speaking to him before it was glad that this was the beginning of it.

It might not be the last of Cyril, she felt better at least.

It was so hard making friends in her character, but so easy making friends outside Kayfabe. A good start

**Alright! I'm not sure if there is going to be a awkward love triangle, but I want to add in the other wrestlers and not just have the same Cyril and Sheamus characters, so I will have Wade Barrett and The Miz or something helping her go along, but I hope you enjoyed this, it was a surprise for me when I had Johnny stop what Cyril was doing, who would you have chosen? Thanks for reading! -DxI**


	10. Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Ten

**A/N: FOREWARNING! ****recently I have just found out that somehow I got screwed over and uploaded a draft of what was supposed to be Chapter Nine, that I wasn't even finished with. I have fixed the problem and re-edited it but if you haven't seen Chapter Nine, I recommend you see it again before you start Chapter Ten. Thanks! Enjoy! -DxI**

**Breaking Kayfabe: Chapter Ten**

**Bargains **

The ride to Atlanta was the worst thing that happened to Cyril for the rest of the week. The whole car ride just made her troubled. Riding with her Tag-Team-Partner and two others, Cyril didn't like the looks of it.

Curtis was the one to take shotgun right beside the driver as they were getting ready to leave, Claudio himself volunteered to ride with them as well as Matthew Bloom. It was an awkward bunch of people grouped together but they didn't have any complaints.

Cyril and her other car passengers were in Group C of the group transport across America for the shows.

In all total Group C included Cyril and her current car passengers, the trio of Colby, Leati, and Jonathan Good, along with George, Ariane and Trinity. They themselves separated into different cars. The whole jist of the Groups was because of who needed to stay behind for Radio Shows and such while the others arrived early. Group A would have consisted of the Faces of the WWE, Stephen, Phillip, April, Bryan, Etc. Cyril didn't mind though.

Cyril was shaking with her suitcase as she walked to the SUV, first one there in the car Cyril immediately took control of the backseat. Curtis only took shotgun because as he began to settle himself in the middle row Cyril just started shaking her head 'No' at him. He got the message and took shotgun.

Matthew Bloom took a seat, and it was different looking at him without is Japanese face paint on him. He said his good morning, and everyone waited for Claudio and the driver.

"Excuse me, I was getting my coffee. I brought extra for everyone."

After Cyril's talk with Claudio it made her feel better about the situation, she took the coffee and gave her thanks.

Sitting back in her chair, she rotated her coffee in her seat as she just stared at the back of Curtis head. Cyril broke the silence before the car merged into the main highway.

"Gentlemen, let's get this road trip started."

* * *

Cyril wished the car ride nap would have been longer but she heard her name in a conversation and listened in.

"Right now people can't determine if Cyril is right now the most loves or the most hated." It was Curtis the one to speak and Cyril sat up more. Everyone now aware Cyril was awake.

"Say that one more time partner."

"The fan's aren't sure if they love you for helping Sheamus, or they hate you for interrupting and doing what you did to Dean, it right down the middle."

"Well I want you all to know that I might not be in your group anymore come Friday night. Soon about to be fired" Cyril sipped her water and everyone turned their heads as if she had confessed to a murder.

"Your kidding."

"No I'm not kidding, if I was I really wouldn't be telling you guys that I would be getting fired. That's why I telling you guys. I want you to be prepared for when you stop seeing my lazy ass around backstage."

Everyone just remained silent as they just stared at her, rotating her bottle of water in her hands Cyril looked like she didn't even care.

"Cyril you knew why I stopped you, I haven't spoken about it now, but since telling me this I thought you might know."

"Bigger pay check? Secret promo? Heel turn? Please inspire me." Cyril acted like she wouldn't even care about the answer he gave her. Though really she had been begging for Curtis to tell her. She would have given anything for the answer.

"No, none of that. I did it to help you."

"I honestly don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm your tag team partner, I'm your friend. No one ever told me you would be attacked by the Shield, so I took it on myself to save you from the shield. If there was at least someone to keep you away from them, it's one more person to keep you safer then you were originally. Please don't let that all be a waste."

They were so close to Atlanta, just reaching the city limits. Cyril just sat there, Curtis not even starting back at her; he said all of that as he continued looking out the front windshield. Cyril just sat there as she just digested all of it.

"Curtis! You asshole!"

Cyril emotions and all clamored through the middle passengers of Matthew and Claudio. Sitting on her knees behind the middle compartment she just reached over and cried as she wrapped Curtis on her arms. "It wasn't a waste! I don't ever want to leave you guys. I love this. I love our championship! I love my job! I'm sorry Curtis. I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible friend, a terrible wrestler, and a terrible champion."

Curtis slowly moved closer to Cyril to allow her to rant out her emotions. His arm around her head awkwardly he patted her head as she calmed herself down. Staring back at both Claudio and Matthew he gave out the idea of at least a pat on the back to help her out. They both complied as they would secretly wish that Cyril would sit back down with at least a seatbelt on for the remainder of the trip.

"You won't get fired Cyril. We can start a riot if you do."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Hah, I don't hear it enough from you"

* * *

Cyril was sleeping on needles and thumb tacks as she just waited for Friday, the Smackdown spoilers spoke little about it, but Cyril was sure it was going to get a reaction from it.

Cyril's group had spoken nothing to the other members in Group C; mostly enjoying each other's company. Even though Cyril roomed with the 'funk-a-dactyls' she didn't want to spend more time than necessary with them.

Slowly, Cyril's only choice was to exercise in the hotel's gym. Maybe if she was lucky she would wrestle soon, though if not it wouldn't be a waste.

It was slow at first, but everyone in her group had a common interest and that was prepping/exercise of whatever they called it. They slowly began joining Cyril in the gym where she spent most of the day, waiting. Waiting for Friday night.

Thursday night, she said goodnight to her roommates. Cyril didn't sleep that night, dark colored bags would slowly surface, and she just strolled down to the lobby and just sat there. No one would notice, and no one would complain. She hadn't been this stressed out than the first day she went on RAW. Her father was sleeping in their room like nothing was ever the bother. Cyril again had gone down to the lobby that night and just sat there.

She hadn't spoken to Jon since Tuesday, so maybe it was the day to probably make amends.

"I might get fired tomorrow." Cyril spoke out loud her disappointment in herself as she watched the hotel door's open and close.

"I was told to never believe in rumors, but I guess the rumor was my fault to begin with. That cross arm surfboard was so close to perfection, I was jealous I hadn't done it before to anyone."

Cyril's regret was smacking her in the face when Jon decided to sit across from her, looking like he no sleep.

"Be lucky you don't have something to regret. It's my fault, I've ruined everything I have been given. My debut I choked slamed the previous WWE Championship. Ruined my past given gimmicks in less than a day. I ruined my Kayfabe relationship, because I got hit with a brogue kick and got hit with a chair. Ruined my friendship with that same person, because I was told to ignore all outside influences. I was restricted from helping Sheamus from you. I interviewed because I thought I could gain the same friend. Now because of what I did I am almost getting fired!"

Cyril was just yelling constantly at Jon she was angry and upset, Cyril screaming at John from how abused she had felt in the WWE. Jon just that there, watching as she screamed at him. He didn't say anything, just nodded his head, and would partially agree with her.

Cyril didn't remember the last time she was allowed to speak the way she did. For someone she had just delivered a cross arm surfboard too. Though it was a start, Cyril really needed a better start.

Jon left before she could say goodbye, but she still had tomorrow.

* * *

Cyril felt that her spot was being taken away from her, it wasn't just group C in the hotel gym Friday Night, members from Group B and Group D had slowly entered her "zone" Though Cyril not a picky person just decided it would be best to leave them alone, though she was the one to hog the treadmill that was directly across from the TV.

Curtis to her left they watched the screen along with the other groups of wrestlers. Cyril didn't like watching it because she knew exactly what was going to happen. She wasn't sure why there was a large gathering of wrestlers in the gym. Maybe they knew what was going to happen. Maybe.

She remembered the exact moment when Stephanie told her not to interrupt. She remembered fooling the technician and running up to those steps and just waiting for her music to hit. She watched and remembered when the Shield just barely touched Sheamus.

Cyril on the treadmill just began running she refused to look at herself when she heard the music; slowly she just went from a walk to a jog to slowly pacing as she watched her smug face as she walked down those steps. She heard the commentary; she heard the noise they made. Cyril saw the looks she was given in the gym. Automatically she just ran and kicked Jon in the face.

Cyril couldn't have gotten off her treadmill faster enough to say her apologies to him. She hugged him and thanked him for listening to her. She apologized more ways than she could count.

She watched as she put him in the cross armed surfboard and just waited. Everyone from each traveling group just stared at her as she just watched.

They turned the TV off and just remained quiet as if they were watching someone die, but they were. A member of their family.

Cyril just leaned against the wall as she waited for her phone to ring. Awkwardly when it did ring it was her own customized rap of William Regal. It broke the silence.

_"Straight up gangster tripping. Straight up gangster tripping."_

Digging out her phone in her pocket she didn't want to answer it.

"Curtis please take it away from me please. I don't want to hear it if it's bad news."

Group A had officially stepped in the building, when she watched the very own Celtic Warrior step through. Curiosity claimed him as he walked into the gym, a smile on his face he didn't know what was happening. How quiet it got when Cyril got handed back her phone.

"Alright I'll tell her."

Curtis didn't look happy, "Were going to have start that riot Cyril."

"Curtis, I don't want to leave."

Stephen watched as Cyril cried into her tag team partner, he had made that decision before to not be able to support her. Even when she helped him, though it wasn't scheduled he had just yelled at her.

"Cyril listen to me."

Stephen just watched in the background, there were plenty of people upset. He hadn't heard the rumors, though that was his fault. He didn't like watching her cry, he didn't like anyone crying. Though Cyril was a little bit different from other people.

_"Sheamus please, I love you." _ Stephen would always remember that.

Curtis Hussey, Stephen had seen him on many occasions. He was cocky and he was no doubt a charmer to the ladies. Is tango gimmick, just reminded Stephen of a stripper. Though back in the locker he had a foul mouth. Stephen just watched as they conversed. He was generally upset though, as he watched her.

"Cyril listen to me, she didn't call you to tell you that you were fired. I'm going to be honest with you; she was going to fire you. She hated what you did; none of us ever had a problem. As of right now you have had nothing but positive reviews. I made a bargain, you are suspended from wrestling, but she is going to have you tag along with other wrestlers. For the next couple of weeks."

Cyril wasn't thinking, a bargain for her job. To think she had just ranted to Jon about how she felt so disrespected, in the WWE her own tag team partner made a bargain for her job. What did he bargain?

"Curtis, please I swear. Please tell me you didn't. It was so important to you!"

It didn't even take anything longer than a second to guess. His championship.

"its fine, it really is. I will lose mine in a match, and you will have yours stolen by the Shield and given to Tamina. I really couldn't have them waste you. Group C has filed their complaints; we all have your back."

" Curtis Husey, Claudio, Matthew, Jon all you guys. Are just complete assholes."

No one in her group had the choice not to join into the hug, she was crying though. With so much happiness.

"I haven't loved another person as much as I have loved you all. I'm not good enough for you all."

Cyril wasn't going to give them the chance to say no to the hug. She pulled them all in, gathering everyone in the small area of a gym like she was rallying up an army. She opened her eyes with nearly formed tears and she caught Stephen's look. Hair down a cap covering his eyes, he just looked directly at her. No words secretly shared between the two of them. He took his bag and walked away.

* * *

Stephen himself could say that he was upset; he had that small feeling that she referenced himself when she said that. Stephanie had told him that Cyril's career would be going and moving in the exact same way she had predicted.

Cyril would be by herself for the next while, he didn't know how long, but if what Curtis said was true and she would be tagging along around other Superstars like some sort of Mentor, a silent teacher, till she is able to wrestle again. Though Stephen could just imagine the future jokes that would be made at Cyril's expense when she got into a dispute with another Diva.

_"Tagging along with any other male superstar like a leech, I know what you are Cyril. A whore, a slut. 'Slutty Ayers' they all call you. Suits you just perfectly doesn't it.?"_

Stephen caught Cyril looking at him and he had to turn away. A foul mouthed stripper, a monster that wears lingerie, the people that pay to be him up in the ring, a wrestler that diminishes the nation that his belt is honored after.

Cyril was better than all of them.

* * *

**Jealousy! Well Sheamus isn't really that jealous, but he is regretting what he had said to Cyril, especially after that last line about the group love that she said. I like the way I do this where it's not just Cyril and Sheamus it includes Dean Ambrose, and Antonio Cesaro, but if you guys want more of now kinda bitter love between the two I can work that up. Next chapter I'm on the lines of Cyril talking a lot to Wade Barrett, and or Zack Ryder. So enjoy, rate, review, share with grandma! Let me know if you like surprise guest appearances, and or if you want more 'Shyril' weird couple name isn't it? -DxI**


End file.
